Dirty Secrets Versão Harry Potter
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: UA - Eles se conheceram e se casaram muito rapidamente. Porém, ele não era um santo e estragara com tudo... Agora cinco anos depois, eles se reencontram e muitas coisas pendentes precisam ser resolvidas em suas vidas...
1. Reencontro

**Dirty Secrets** – **Versão Harry Potter**

-**  
**

**Casal:** Draco x Hermione

-

**Autora**: Yuuki no Hana

-

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling, pois se me pertencesse eu teria matado o Rony e o Percy e não meu Fred!!! Maldita ¬¬

* * *

Amores!!! Ola sou nova aqui em Harry Potter, só postei até hoje em Bleach e em Naruto e é a primeira vez que me arrisco por aqui! Primeira coisa, essa fic é UA, ou seja, nada de magia, ou guerra, ou Voldemort...

Segundo aviso, essa fic eu fiz a principio em versão de Naruto que irei postar dia 11/03 de presente de aniversário para minha vacuda de belém, minha Joelma morena amante de calipso Bright Reven! Então, provavelmente, quase com certeza, os personagens estarão OCC, mas garanto, eles ainda estarão bons =D

É isso! Chega de falar e bom divertimento amores! Espero que gostem!

* * *

-

**Capítulo I:** Reencontro

-

Draco Malfoy chegara à América. Sua empresa acabara de abrir uma filial da Malfoy's Corporation lá. Havia cinco anos que não vinha a América. Dizia que era por que não tinha necessidade, não tinha nenhum atrativo turístico que o interessasse, mas o real motivo era porque ali ele se lembrava de sua ex-esposa. Sua americana, que o confrontara e exigira o divórcio e ele nunca mais a vira desde então.

Ele não era o homem mais santo do mundo admitia, na verdade essa palavra nunca deveria ser atribuída a ele. Santo era algo que ele não era e nunca tivera pretensão de ser. Porém, confessara que nos primeiros anos de seu casamento prematuro com a americana que ele conhecera num intercâmbio na Inglaterra, ele fora o mais carinhoso, afetuoso e amoroso marido possível para ela.

Sempre lhe deu tudo de bom e do melhor. Nunca lhe negou nada, fizera-lhe todos os caprichos, achava lindo os seus olhos quando brilhavam de felicidade quando ela conseguia o que queria. Aquela garota, porque sim, na época era apenas uma menina, conseguira lhe atrair muito mais do que uma mulher mais madura e feita, que estaria pronta para ele assim que ele estalasse os dedos.

Draco a conheceu quando ela visitava a _Tower Bridge_ com uma amiga. Ficou intrigado quando ouviu uma gargalhada estridente vinda do ambiente, aonde ele sempre ia para relaxar e fugir dos compromissos que aquela cidade que nunca parava lhe dava. Avistou a cabeleira castanha no mar de loiros, ruivos e outras tonalidades mais claras, e viu que era ela a dona da voz que chamara a atenção de muitos que não estavam acostumados a isso.

A visão da minina-mulher castanha, de sorriso radiante e olhos âmbares o deixaram completamente encantado e ele precisava conhecer aquela mulher. Não foi difícil conseguir o telefone dela. Bastou apenas se aproximar, simpaticamente ele puxou assunto e convidou as duas para um café.

Descobriu que ela se chamava Hermione, que era americana e que estava fazendo um intercâmbio de seis meses na Inglaterra para comemorar o fim dos estudos escolares. Era maior de idade, bastou saber disso para ele não desistir dela. No final do dia conseguira o telefone dela.

Saíram várias vezes. Ela ficava deslumbrada com tudo e ele se sentia fascinado. Mesmo quando a chamava para fazer compras, não era mesma coisa quando ele fazia isso com as outras amantes. Com as outras ele fazia porque já era de praxe. Elas o mimavam e ele lhes dava o que elas queriam. Logo tudo ficava entediante. Com Hermione ele a levava por livre e espontânea vontade para as lojas de grifes e por mais que visse o brilho fútil feminino de desejo por aquelas roupas e sapatos ela sempre ficava verdadeiramente feliz e agradecida quando ele lhe dava o que ela queria, ele via em seus olhos aquilo.

Até para levar para cama foi diferente. Ele nunca demorara tanto para ter êxito numa conquista, mas quando o teve logo percebeu o por que. Fora o seu primeiro. Ficou envaidecido por ter sido ele a desvirginar aquele corpo, até então, puro. Mas logo percebeu que aquilo não era nada estranho, afinal ela ainda era jovem em comparação a ele, um homem mais velho, já herdeiro das empresas Malfoy.

Ele não lhe dissera o quão importante era. Ela não parecia interessada em saber e ele também não fez questão de contar. Os seis meses passaram rápido. Mais rápido do que Draco queria e não havia se enjoado, ou saciado dela. Pelo contrário, ele a queria mais e mais, como nunca havia querido outra.

Talvez ele tenha agido precipitadamente quando a pediu em casamento, ele pensou algum tempo depois, mas não se arrependera de nada, porque cada dia que via o seu sorriso ele se lembrava porque a tinha escolhido para ser a Senhora Malfoy.

Ficaram seis meses juntos e se casaram. Foram anos deliciosos, ele admitia. Ela pusera vida e alegria na mansão e mesmo que em três anos de casamento ela não conseguisse ter engravidado ele não tinha pressa, porém via que aquilo a angustiava, pois sabia que ser mãe era o sonho da maioria das mulheres.

Draco sabia que não era santo, e só Hermione conseguira tirar dele um lado mais amável e carinhoso. A Malfoy's Corporation era uma das maiores empresas da Inglaterra, e os Malfoys eram também uma das famílias mais antigas e distintas conhecidas. Somente Mione e as pessoas "normais" não sabiam que os Malfoys tinham ligação com a máfia inglesa.

Sim, ele era um mafioso, jogava sujo nos negócios, tudo que fosse para o interesse dos Malfoy e das empresas ele fazia, mas não era tão radical. Não se envolvera com a parte criminal da máfia.

Às vezes ficava estressado, assoberbado, e foi numa dessas situações que _ela_ apareceu. Pansy, a secretária. Ela o rodeou, rodeou até que ele cedeu. Em três anos de casamento sendo fiel, ele cedeu.

O pior foi que ele gostou. Ele gostou do sexo com a maldita secretária sexy. Não se continha quando ela vinha rebolativa até sua mesa deixar os relatórios e fazia-lhe massagens até que ele a pegasse brusco e a possuísse bruto em cima daquela mesa de escritório.

Ficou meses com aquela vida dupla. Sua esposa perfeita que o satisfazia e completava a noite, e a secretária amante de dia, que o aliviava nas oras de tensão. Estava tudo perfeito, até que a maldita amante quis ser mais do que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

"- _Quando falará para sua esposa sobre nós?_ – a mulher de cabelos negros perguntou."

"- _Nunca._ – o loiro respondeu displicente."

"- _Duvido que a americanazinha de conta do recado Sr. Malfoy!_ – Pansy continuou languida em seu ouvido depois de mais uma sessão de sexo despudorado no escritório. – _Senão você não me procuraria todas às vezes..._ – ela sorriu."

Ele não respondera a ela, não havia o que dizer. Hermione o completava, ele simplesmente não sabia o porquê de procurar a outra. Na verdade ele sabia, ele procurava porque ele _queria_, ele _podia_, porque ele _não_ era um _puritano_!

Naquele fatídico dia ele sabia que algo estava errado. Sua secretária não fora ao escritório, não deixara nenhum aviso para justificar a causa da falta e o celular estava desligado. Quando chegou em casa, ele viu que nada seria como antes.

Na sala de estar estava uma Hermione pálida, que ele podia ver estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, e a maldita secretária, que o olhou com um olhar que ele poderia ver não estavam verdadeiramente tristes como suas lágrimas demonstravam.

"- _Que bom que chegou Senhor Malfoy._ – a castanha se levantou do sofá respirando fundo, tentando se controlar por alguns segundos. – _Agora já pode fazer sala para sua amante... Acho que vocês têm muito que conversar._ – ela andou para fora da sala de estar, ignorando os dois ali, já tinha tomado a sua decisão."

"- _Hermione!_ – ele foi até ela, estava em choque, mesmo não aparentando, ela nunca o chamara de Senhor Malfoy, e sua segunda afirmação demonstrava que não havia mais uma farsa, ela descobrira tudo. – _Pare._ – segurou ela pelos braços."

"- _Pare Draco! Nem tente se explicar. Eu já sei de tudo! Que você é um bandido! Que você dorme com a sua secretária... Que você engravidou a sua secretária! _– não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas depois de expor aquele fato que a machucara mais que tudo. Ele não conseguira engravidá-la, mas fizera um filho na amante! – _Nem para se proteger Draco!_ – ela começou a socar-lhe o peito."

"- _Pare Mione!_ – ele segurou os pulsos dela. – _Acalme-se amor e vamos conversar._ – a puxou calmamente para seu peito."

"- _Não há o que conversar Draco!_ – Hermione o empurrou se afastando. – _Acabou! Eu quero o divórcio! Hoje mesmo vou para um hotel! Não fico mais perto de você um segundo sequer!_ – dizendo isso correu escada a cima indo arrumar suas coisas."

"- _Mione! Volte aqui! _– fez menção de ir atrás, mas uma mão pequena e quente o rodeou os ombros fazendo-o se lembrar da outra presença feminina na casa. A causadora de seus problemas! Mas ela não deveria ter brincado com fogo!"

"_- Pansy... _– ele se virou. – _O que veio fazer aqui? _– deu um tapa nela a fazendo cair no chão. – _Eu deixei bem claro que não era para se meter com minha família não deixei?!_ – a sacudiu pelos ombros."

"- _Draco! Seu ogro!_ – a morena encostou no lábio cortado devido ao tapa, visivelmente assustada pela reação intempestiva do moreno. – _Você é um animal! Bater numa mulher? Numa mulher grávida, esperando um filho seu!?_ – ela esbravejou.

"- _Não me interessa vadia!_ – ele a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou até o escritório. – _O que você achou que ia acontecer vindo até minha casa e falando com minha esposa?_ – ele disse sério, indo até o bar e servindo-se de uísque, depois de tê-la soltado de qualquer jeito num sofá ali."

"- _Eu estou grávida meu amor. Nosso filho..._ – ela disse falsamente melodiosa. Era uma víbora que se achava esperta demais."

"- _Não há nosso filho._ – ele disse indiferente."

"- _Claro que há querido. Olhe._ – ela foi até ele e mostrou o exame de sangue que comprovava a gravidez."

"- _Não importa._ – ele mal olhou o papel. – _Quanto você quer pra sumir? Tirar essa criança e sumir para que eu nunca mais tenha que olhar para sua cara?_"

"- _Ohhh não querido! Como pode estar sendo tão mau assim comigo? Comigo e com seu filho?_ – olhou a quantia exorbitante do cheque que ele lhe estendia, seus olhos faiscaram, mas ela manteve a posição, conseguiria mais se conseguisse o casamento."

"- _Escute-me Pansy, porque só direi uma vez. Você só tem uma opção, e ela será feita por bem ou por mal. Você escolhe._ – seu olhar estava penetrante e ameaçador nela. Odiava-a mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo naquele momento e não pensaria duas vezes em matá-la, por ter tentado enganá-lo, engravidando de propósito e destruído seu mundo perfeito."

"- _Você não teria coragem, Draco!_ – ela retorquiu trêmula, visivelmente assustada. Quando ela o viu levantando uma sobrancelha numa pergunta muda de "Quer pagar pra ver?", ela pegou o cheque e sem mais palavras saiu dali."

"- _Minha assistente a acompanhará até a clínica para se certificar que você realmente fará o serviço._ – ele disse antes que ela saísse pela porta do escritório."

Depois de beber dois copos de uísque e se acalmar, ele saiu do escritório na esperança de ainda conseguir conversar com Hermione e de se acertarem. Ele a amava e não estava preparado para deixá-la ir.

Porém ela fora mais rápida, o segurança lhe informou que ela tinha pedido para o motorista que a levasse para um hotel. Draco poderia descobrir o nome do lugar quando Crabble, o motorista, retornasse.

E ele descobriu, mas preferiu não procurá-la naquela noite, daria o espaço que ela precisava para se acalmar. Nos dias que se sucederam ele tentou procurá-la, mas ela não queria vê-lo, tentou usar de sua influência, mas ela começou a pular de hotel em hotel e não usar mais os cartões de crédito.

A última vez que a viu foi no dia de assinar o divórcio, tinha a esperança de encontrá-la pacificamente, por isso não pôs seguranças ou detetives atrás dela para achá-la. Se a obrigasse a voltar para casa, ela com certeza o odiaria mais.

Em todo o processo de separação, ele só falara com ela através do advogado, tentou resistir, dizer que não daria o divórcio, mas ela ameaçou tornar pública sua traição e imoralidades.

Resignado ele assinou a separação e olhando uma última vez naqueles olhos ele a viu dar-lhe as costas e sair pela porta do escritório. Por cinco anos não teve mais notícias dela, a quantia exorbitante que ela ganhara com o divórcio, continuava intacta no banco. Ela não tocara em um centavo do dinheiro, não deixando assim, ele saber onde ela poderia estar.

Agora nos EUA, depois de cinco anos sem vê-la, ficara tenso ao desembarcar com o pensamento da remota possibilidade de encontrá-la ali, em sua terra natal. Porém, depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, e sem se deixar envolver do mesmo jeito por qualquer outra, ele parou de sonhar com ela, pensar nela, desejar senti-la todas as noites. Ele voltou a ser o Draco de antes de conhecê-la.

* * *

Cinco anos já se passaram desde que ela voltara para seu país, não havia motivos para ficar na Inglaterra. Não tinha parentes lá, nem emprego. Martirizava-se todo o dia por ter deixado de estudar mesmo quando casada. Achava que seu conto de fadas duraria para sempre.

O casamento perfeito, com o homem dos seus sonhos, que a amava e cuidava não precisando trabalhar, pois ele era um milionário, era uma farsa. Ele era um bandido, um mafioso, um adúltero, um mentiroso! E ainda engravidara a amante... Isso foi o que lhe magoou mais.

Ele não conseguira engravidá-la, mas engravidou a amante. Deveria estar desesperado por um herdeiro. A castanha sorriu sarcasticamente ao lembrar pela milésima vez destes fatos, enquanto velava o sono do menino de cinco anos que dormia em sua cama.

Joshua, seu filho, seu tesouro, sua vida. A criança que ela tanto ansiou por ter e dar a Draco. A criança que ela só descobriu que esperava quando já estava separada e na América. Lembrou-se que ficara radiante e que a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente fora Draco, que ele ficaria feliz, mas logo se lembrou que estavam separados, que ele provavelmente estaria casado e feliz com seu filho legítimo e a amante morena.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que a governanta, e sua secretária particular, Luna, viera lhe chamar dizendo que ela tinha uma visita, uma mulher que se chamava Pansy Parkinson e que dizia ser a secretária de Draco.

Ela achou estranho a secretária de Draco vir falar com ela, mas aceitou falar com ela. Talvez fosse algo importante. E realmente era. Ela chegou abatida, com os olhos inchados, parecia ter chorado. Ela ficou preocupada e foi até ela a amparando e guiando até o sofá.

Pediu para que Luna trouxesse chá para as duas. Perguntou então porque ela queria conversar com ela. Quando ela começou Hermione desejou que ela nunca tivesse o feito.

"- _Sra. Malfoy_ – a morena começou. – _Desculpe-me vir até a senhora, espero que me perdoe, mas não posso mais continuar com essa situação..._"

"- _Por favor, não me chame de Sra. Malfoy, faz eu me sentir uma velha. Chame-me de Hermione. _– a castanha retrucou ao primeiro comentário com um sorriso simpático nos lábios tentando espairecer o ambiente. Porém ficou tensa com a continuação. – _Por favor, se abra comigo Stra. Parkinson..._ – ela pediu cuidadosa e mansa."

"- _Hermione..._ – ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Espero que algum dia possa me compreender e me perdoar..._"

"- _Por favor, me fale logo! Estou ficando aflita! _– a castanha já estava ficando incomoda com aquilo, uma pontada no seu coração lhe dizia que ela não queria escutar o que viria, mas sua curiosidade e orgulho lhe instigavam a pressioná-la."

"- _Hermione. Sou secretária do Sr. Malfoy, e não suporto mais guardar esse segredo. O Sr. Malfoy não é a pessoa que você acha que é._ – Pansy disse por fim. – _Ele é um mafioso, a corporação Uchiha está ligada a máfia e eu..._ – ela pausou nesse momento como se estivesse tomando força. – _Eu estou grávida do Sr. Malfoy, Hermione... _– a morena abaixou a cabeça perante a castanha que parecia estática e em choque a sua frente, sem derramar uma lágrima sequer."

"- _Você está me dizendo que meu marido é um mafioso e que ele tem um caso com você e que você está grávida?_ – a castanha comprimiu todas as informações naquela frase e as repetiu como se precisasse disso para assimilar em sua mente."

"- _Sim, Sra. Hermione..._ – a mulher de cabelos negros maneou com a cabeça ainda com ela abaixada. – _Tenho provas aqui..._ – da bolsa ela tirou algumas pastas que comprovavam as bandidagens de Draco e depois um pequeno envelope, que ela fez questão de estender diretamente a Hermione. A castanha o pegou e em silencio o abriu."

"- _Há quanto tempo estão juntos?_ – Hermione perguntou depois de ler o "positivo" escrito no papel em suas mãos. A morena não teve tempo de responder, pois ouviram o barulho de alguém entrando na sala e ela sabia que era ele. O olhou, estava destroçada e ao vê-lo ali, indiferente a tudo, ela não agüentaria. Se levantou, disse o que precisava dizer e saiu dali sem olhar para trás."

A castanha espantou os pensamentos melancólicos e olhou no relógio, vendo que já era hora de se arrumar para o trabalho. Gina já o estava fazendo no quarto ao lado, ela sabia. Acordou o pequeno Josh que cochilava tão serenamente.

- _Docinho..._ – Ino chamou carinhosamente o menino que estremecia abrindo os olhos lentamente para a castanha.

- _Mama... Já está na hora?_ – o pequeno garotinho loiro esfregou os olhinhos e mirou as duas safiras nos olhos âmbares da mãe.

- _Sim docinho..._ – a mãe dava um beijo terno na testa do filho que terminava de acordar.

- _Não me chame de docinho mãe... Já sou um garoto crescido!_ – o menino levantou emburrado da cama.

- _Sim, eu sei._ – ela sorriu para o menino que estava com o rosto emburrado, ficara tão bonitinho. – Mas é o meu menino crescido! – ela avançou fazendo cócegas no menino.

Os dois ficaram ali se curtindo por um tempo, enquanto Ino o ajudava a se vestir. Ela o levou até a vizinha. Uma senhora bondosa, que se prontificara, por uma pequena quantia a cuidar do pequeno Joshua enquanto Hermione trabalhava.

Voltou para seu apartamento depois de dar um beijo de despedida em seu filho e começou a se arrumar. Estava atrasada.

- _Vai chegar atrasada, Hermione!_ – Gina, sua companheira de trabalho e colega de apartamento a alertou antes de sair para ir para lá.

- _Segura as pontas pra mim Gina! Só dessa vez! Josh estava meio cansado hoje!_ – a castanha gritou de dentro do apartamento já tirando a roupa e deixando-a pelo caminho enquanto se encaminhava para o banho. O filho realmente estava meio sonolento aquele dia.

- _Ok! Mas não demore muito! Charllote pode perceber!_ – Gina gritou saindo do apartamento.

Hermione se arrumou o mais rápido que conseguiu, colocou uma calça de couro preta, que parecia quase uma segunda pele, de tão colada que ficava, e um corpete preto que trançava na frente. Maquiou-se rápido e escovou os cabelos. Pegando o sobretudo e a bolsa saiu correndo pelo apartamento, ouvindo o som que seu salto fazia no assoalho.

Amarrando rápido o sobretudo na cintura enquanto descia as escadas. Andou rápido pela rua escura ignorando as palavras chulas e vulgares que eram ditas por homens e garotos boêmios mal educados que estavam pela rua àquelas horas da noite.

Andou até o ponto de ônibus e ficou um tempo o esperando. Murphy deveria estar querendo sacanear com a cara dela aquela noite, Hermione pensou. O ônibus que sempre chegava rápido todos os dias estava demorando deveras aquela noite.

Depois de quase uma hora esperando o ônibus e rezando para não ser abordada por nenhum indivíduo o ônibus finalmente chegou. Ela o pegou e em poucos minutos já estava na área nobre da cidade de Nova Iorque.

Desceu do ônibus e virando a primeira esquina logo avistou a entrada do pub em que trabalhava. Estava lotada.

- _Merda!_ – disse para si mesma. – _Charllote vai me matar!_

Deu um volta e resolveu entrar pelos fundos a fim de evitar a multidão. Encontrando o beco que dava para a saída da cozinha ela entrou de supetão, assustando o cozinheiro, Hagrid, e indo direto até o bar.

- _Sorry Hagrid! Já estou indo ocupar o meu lugar!_ – ela saiu correndo já desamarrando o sobretudo e abrindo a porta para o salão barulhento e lotado.

- _Está atrasada Mione!_ – Gina passou por ela afoita, com duas garrafas de bebida na mão e estressada indo servir um marmanjo no outro canto do balcão.

- _Eu sei! Me desculpe Gina! Prometo que não vai se repetir mais!_ – ela pensou em dizer "esse mês", mas preferiu omitir isso. – _O ônibus demorou muito a passar._

- _Charllote está uma fera! Cuidado!_ – Gina disse baixo para ela quando se aproximou.

As duas ficaram um tempo ali servindo vários clientes beberrões, enquanto fingiam que bebiam também, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja na outra mão. A outra menina, Angelina, estava a ponto de socar um daqueles abusados, ela era a mais esquentada e realmente não compreendiam porque ela continuava com o serviço se odiava tanto servir bebidas a homens bêbados e receber as cantadas dos mesmos.

"- _Preciso da grana!_ – ela dissera uma vez."

E Hermione tinha que concordar, também estava ali pelo dinheiro. Não conseguiu nada melhor depois que voltara da Inglaterra. Não tinha experiências, e com um filho pequeno para criar, não poderia fazer muitas exigências.

Estava resoluta a não tocar em nenhum centavo que ganhara com o divórcio. Apenas se fosse necessário para a educação de Josh no futuro, e quando ele fosse maior de idade ele resolveria o que fazer com esse dinheiro. Não queria nada que viesse de Draco, nenhum centavo daquele dinheiro sujo.

A luz abaixou e Gina a puxou. Era hora da dança. As duas subiram no balcão e a música agitada e dançante tocou.

* * *

Draco havia fechado o contrato com os novos sócios americanos, tarde maçante e estressante. Foi quando recebeu o convite de um dos sócios da nova empresa, Harry Potter, para acompanhá-lo a um pub muito famoso ali em Londres.

O que ele tinha a perder, Draco pensou. Assim os dois foram para o tal lugar. O local estava lotado quando eles chegaram, mas Harry parecia ser cliente vip, pois foi só falar com o segurança, que eles passaram na frente de todos e entraram.

Ficaram sentados por um tempo em uma mesa um pouco afastados do balcão. Uns garçons foram os atender, pediram dois uísques, o loiro ficou meio decepcionado, pois Harry dissera que aquele lugar era um dos mais famosos e comentados pubs de Londres e aquele lugar lhe parecia extremamente comum.

- _Não fique com essa cara de decepção homem! O melhor está por vir!_ – o americano moreno sorriu de canto para o loiro e bebeu um gole de seu uísque 12 anos.

- _E o que seria?_ – o loiro levantou a sobrancelha.

- _Isto!_ – o moreno disse quando as luzes diminuíram e a música aumentou. – _Aqui é o único pub de Nova Iorque onde as bar girls dançam no balcão. Você verá porque é tão requisitado! Olhe, elas começaram!_

Draco, que estava de costas para o balcão e a multidão em volta dele, se virou para ver as duas jovens que subiram no balcão e começaram a dançar rebolativamente para a multidão.

_- Hummm hoje é a Âmbar e a Rubi que dançam. Elas são muito gostosas. Âmbar é minha predileta... Pena que sempre se faz de difícil..._ – Harry continuou a falar admirando a dança, porém o moreno já não prestava mais atenção nele.

Ele estava vidrado na silhueta da castanha, tinha a impressão que a conhecia, estava fascinado por aquelas curvas, e se não a conhecesse com certeza a conheceria, precisava saber quem era ela. Bebeu o uísque todo de uma vez levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção a multidão.

Draco estava intrigado com a mulher de cabelos castanhos e cachos definidos e volumosos. Aquelas curvas, o jeito que se mexia... Quando ela se virou, ele não pode deixar de sorrir de canto, mesmo estando surpreso ao encontrá-la ali, dançando em cima de um balcão, depois de cinco anos...

* * *

Sempre quando Hermione dançava com a Gina tinham já uma coreografia e sincronia. Sempre começavam dançando de costas, deixavam o suspense e depois viravam. Quando ela virou e abriu os olhos, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver aqueles acinzentados penetrantes a encarando.

"O que ele estava fazendo ali?", ela pensou. Engoliu em seco e por um momento parou de dançar. Olhou para o lado e encontrou o olhar interrogativo de Gina, e então se lembrou que devia dançar. Foi o que fez.

Começou a dançar, mas não estava mais concentrada e nem animada como antes. Estava tensa e nervosa. Ele lhe olhava penetrante e enigmático. Ela estava com medo daquele olhar. Precisava sair dali ou ele a engoliria. Era isso que ela sentia, era a sensação que ele lhe passava.

Tentava ser o mais profissional possível. Principalmente depois de olhar o resto da multidão e ouvir os murmúrios vulgares de incentivo, ela então percebeu que transparecia sua tensão em sua dança, não daria esse gostinho a ele.

Olhando para todos os cantos menos para ele voltou a dançar como antes. Remexia os quadris provocativamente, seduzia ondulando-os ao ritmo da música. Era provocativa e sedutora, como só ela sabia improvisar num momento propício como esse.

Ao final da música ela mal esperou pelos aplausos e cantadas que ela sabia que viriam desceu rapidamente do balcão, seguida por Gina que a segurou pelo braço quando ela tencionou lhe dar as costas.

- _O que houve com você Mione?_ – a ruiva perguntou a castanha preocupada.

- _Meu ex-marido Gina... Ele está ali na multidão!_ – Hermione disse aflita a amiga.

- _Quem?_ – Gina perguntou tentando procurar pela multidão.

- _O loiro de cabelos curtos, olhos acinzentados, alto, de terno._ – Hermione deu as características físicas de Draco, sem olhar para frente. Estava escorada atrás de uma pilastra tentando se recuperar.

- _Nossa! Ele é um gato!_ – a companheira disse brincalhona depois de ter localizado o empresário. _– Será que ele não tem um irmão gêmeo não? _– ela perguntou marota.

- _Pare de brincadeiras!_ – ela cortou a amiga rindo ligeiramente, Gina conseguia lhe distrair. – _O assunto é sério Ginevra! Ele não pode me achar! Segure as pontas pra mim essa noite, por favor! Preciso ir embora!_

- _Tudo bem! Mas fica me devendo essa hein! Depois quero que me apresente algum amigo dele hein!_ – ela piscou os olhos zombeteira voltando para o balcão e atendendo os pervertidos bêbados.

A americana revirou os olhos risonha e o mais rápido que pode correu para a porta de onde tinha entrado e correu para a cozinha, pegou o sobretudo e a bolsa que havia deixado por lá e saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos a fora...

* * *

Ele ficou satisfeito ao vê-la estagnar ao enxergá-lo, ele tinha que admitir. Estava surpreso ao encontrá-la, principalmente ali, dançarina de boate. "Que decadência Hermione!", ele pensou. Separou-se dele para virar uma qualquer. Ele ria sarcástico da situação, mesmo que todos aqueles uivos e exclamações o deixassem enciumado.

Os anos lhe fizeram bem, estava bem melhor. Seu corpo estava mai maduro, as curvas maiores e as proporções também. Desejou-a ter novamente, nem que fosse só por uma noite apenas. Ela estava terrivelmente gostosa.

Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse desistir, mas estava enganado, ela empinou seu nariz e profissionalmente voltou a dançar, ignorando sua presença. Isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Não perderia um minuto sequer dessa vez, não seria paciente.

Quando a dança terminou e ela desceu rapidamente do balcão ele ficou mais alguns minutos ali parado, olhando penetrante para lá, captando cada movimento que ela pudesse fazer. Ela conversara com uma companheira, a que deveria ser a rubi, ele pensou, e depois a mesma olhou em sua direção.

Ele sorriu, ela estava falando dele, havia percebido a presença dele também. Isso deixaria tudo mais fácil e prático. Quando a viu correndo para a porta dos fundos ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Draco deu meia volta e saiu pela porta em que tinha entrado. Ignorou completamente seu companheiro, deixando-o para trás.

Saiu quase correndo dali e foi até seu carro, entrando e dando partida. Saiu dali cantando pneu, não podia perdê-la de vista, não dessa vez...

* * *

-

Bom... é isso aí amores... Espero que gostem mesmo sendo UA e um pouco OCC...

Postarei o próximo cap só depois deu ma boa dose de reviews DESCENTES nada de "ta legal, continua" ou "ta linda"

Por favor... vamos por essa cachola pra funcionar!!

PS: EU AMO DRAMIONE E ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS RONY & HERMIONE

Então não me venham xingar o casal e defender Rony & Hermione se você gosta...

bom é só isso amores.... Até a próxima!

Bjos

Bebel ^_^V


	2. Joshua Granger

**Dirty Secrets** – **Versão Harry Potter**

**Casal:** Draco x Hermione

**Capítulo II:** Joshua Granger

**

* * *

**

Hermione amarrou o sobretudo rapidamente para sair disfarçada – como se aquilo fosse realmente ajudar – para que assim não fosse facilmente reconhecida por alguém. E esse alguém tinha um nome, um nome que ela tentara com todas as suas forças esquecer. Draco Malfoy.

Andava rápido, com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa, tentava a todo custo disfarçar o nervosismo e a inquietação. Virou a esquina, queria se afastar o mais rápido possível dali, porém estacou de medo quando um carro de luxo parou numa freada brusca em sua frente na rua.

Seu coração acelerara, e não sabia responder por que estava parada e não começara a correr. Foi quando o vidro abaixou e aquela voz grave encheu os seus ouvidos.

- _Entre no carro Hermione._ – o loiro foi imperativo.

A castanha não tinha falas. Sua boca estava seca, a voz não saía e as pernas pareciam estar moles. Sua primeira reação foi dar meia volta e sair correndo para o mais longe dele.

Pode ouvir o barulho do carro saindo dali, mas ela não era ingênua de achar que ele havia desistido. Não, ela conhecia aquele tom de voz, era de quem não aceitava um não como resposta.

Quando chegou a uma rua movimentada, teve a sorte de conseguir pegar um taxi. Acalmou-se já dentro dele. Não gostava de pegar taxis, eram caros demais, era um luxo que ela evitava ter. Informou ao motorista o endereço, contudo, ainda estava tensa, olhava para trás a todo segundo com medo de que ele estivesse a seguindo.

- _Por favor, moço. Será que o senhor não poderia ir mais rápido?_ – ela pediu aflita. Não via o carro de Draco atrás de si, mas mesmo assim seu coração estava apertado.

- _Estou indo o mais rápido que o transito me permite dona!_ – o homem respondeu entediado, como se aquela pergunta lhe fosse feita sempre.

Ela estava irrequieta, torcendo as mãos que suavam no colo e batia com os pés no chão do taxi. Quando esse parou em frente ao seu prédio ela pagou até mais do que o taxi havia dado, apenas para conseguir sair dele e chegar a sua casa o mais rápido possível.

Saiu correndo do taxi e correu para a entrada de seu prédio. Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia encontrar as chaves, tremia, o molho pairava em sua mão e ela não conseguia achar a necessária para abrir aquela maldita porta.

Sentiu uma mão quente segurar seu pulso firmemente. Hermione pulou de susto e tinha certeza que estava branca como um papel quando encarou o outro. Alívio e terror a tomaram inteira. Alívio, pois era ele e não uma pessoa qualquer que poderia ter más intenções com ela, e tensão, pois era _ele_! Ele não podia estar ali!Ele não deveria estar ali!

- _Porque está tão nervosa, Mione?_ – ele perguntou enigmático a soltando. – _Eu só quero conversar..._

- _Mas eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Sr. Malfoy!_ – Hermione o cortou seca e visivelmente nervosa. – _Agora vá embora!_ – ela disse conseguindo, enfim, abrir a porta do prédio e saindo correndo escada acima a fim de deixá-lo para trás.

Conseguira chegar a seu apartamento, mas infelizmente percebera que ele a seguira até ali. Tentou abrir a porta rapidamente, estando dentro de casa ele não poderia atormentá-la mais.

- _Nem tente Hermione. Ou eu porei essa porta a baixo._ – ele disse num tom ameaçador já atrás dela. – _E você sabe que eu posso muito bem fazer isso._

Ela estremeceu com sua voz rouca atrás de si. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o fato de Joshua estar na vizinha a acalmou e deu forças para que ela ficasse mais tranqüila.

- _Fale logo o que quer então Malfoy! Estou muito cansada não tenho tempo para ladainhas._ – ela se virou de rompante e disse fingindo estar entediada e indiferente.

- _Primeiro, vamos entrar. Estou louco para conhecer onde você mora agora._ – ele estreitou os olhos e sorrindo de canto pegou as chaves da mão dela.

- _Não!_ – ela disse rapidamente.

- _Porque não?_ – ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativo – _Será que tem algo a esconder? Como por exemplo, você esta morando com algum outro homem?_ – ele perguntou inquisidor.

- _Não!_ – foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- _Então não há problema de eu entrar não é querida?_ – ele perguntou sarcástico abrindo a porta e adentrando no micro apartamento velho.

Ele apenas estreitou as sobrancelhas e olhou com desdém para aquele lugar que era menor que o escritório dele.

- _É o único lugar que posso pagar o aluguel._ – Hermione respondeu aborrecida adivinhando o que lhe passava na mente.

- _Você tem dinheiro suficiente em sua conta para viver confortavelmente por muitos anos._ – Draco a cortou mordaz.

- _Sabe muito bem que não quero seu dinheiro! Que não vou tocar naquele dinheiro sujo..._ – ela preferiu parar e respirar, poderia acabar falando algo que não deveria.

- _Mas você aproveitou bastante dele enquanto foi casada comigo querida..._ – ele sorriu sarcástico para ela enquanto se apoiava no umbral da porta da cozinha.

- _Pare de tentar me lembrar de coisas que tento há todos os dias esquecer!_ – a mulher disse quase histérica enquanto pegava um pouco de água com as mãos trêmulas e o bebia em grandes goles.

Ele sorriu e em grandes passos se aproximou dela ficando perigosamente próximo a ela. Pegou com paciência o copo que estava em sua mão e, como se aquilo fosse o gesto mais natural do mundo, ele segurou em sua nuca com uma das mãos e a beijou.

Ela ficou estática por um segundo, espantada com a reação dele, seu coração acelerado, seu estômago dando voltas e suas pernas bambas. Segurou em seus ombros para conseguir manter o equilíbrio.

O loiro levou aquele gesto como um incentivo e enlaçou a sua cintura a trazendo mais para junto dele aprofundando aquele beijo, tornando-o voraz e faminto. Ele tinha fome dela, uma fome acumulada há cinco anos, e aquele beijo apenas fora a faísca para ele descobrir a falta que ela lhe fazia.

- _Você ainda não me esqueceu Mione._ – ele disse vitorioso assim que terminou o beijo e encostou suas testas.

- _Saia daqui, Malfoy!_ – ela quase gritou raivosa consigo mesma por ter cedido a ele e aos seus desejos reprimidos naquele pequeno instante. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte.

- _Não!_ – ele disse confiante e firme. – _Não irei embora! Dessa vez não serei paciente Hermione._ – a empurrou até a parede a imprensando ali. – _Você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero! E eu vou matar essa vontade agora!_ – ele a beijou com fúria novamente não dando tempo para que ela protestasse algo.

- _Pare Draco! Eu não te quero!_ – ela tentou escapar de seu beijo, mas era praticamente impossível, pois seu corpo parecia agir contra sua vontade, ela queria empurrá-lo, mas parecia não ter força e nem vontade para tal.

Desistiu de tentar lutar contra ele quando ele desamarrou seu sobretudo tirando-o dela e em seguida pegou forte em suas nádegas a puxando para sua cintura a fazendo enlaçar suas pernas em seu quadril.

Os dois se beijavam alucinadamente. A saudade pelo toque um do outro mostrada ali, naquele momento, naquela cozinha minúscula, a única testemunha daquele ato de luxúria deles.

O corpet de Hermione foi aberto com rapidez e habilidade pelo moreno que logo apalpou os seios que pularam para ele, libertos do aperto da peça. O blazer do loiro teve o mesmo destino que o sobretudo dela, o chão.

Ino abria os botões da camisa branca de Draco afoita e rapidamente. Precisava senti-lo, precisava tocá-lo. Sonhara com esses momentos por noites a fio. A camisa teve o mesmo destino das outras peças, o chão. Eles se abraçaram sentindo o suor e o calor de seus corpos, e gemeram roucos com isso.

- _Preciso te ter agora, Mione!_ – Draco a levou até a pequena mesa que tinha ali e a sentando na mesma, abaixou sua calça com violência.

- _Draco..._ – ela gemia suplicante seu nome. Sua mente não comandando mais, ela precisava dele. Foi quando o eu telefone celular começou a tocar. – _Preciso atender..._ – ela tentou se mover, meio sem vontade.

- _Deixe tocar!_ – ele foi ríspido abrindo sua própria calça e com um movimento rápido e brusco ele a penetrou. Os dois praticamente gritaram de prazer.

Draco não se preocupou em ser carinhoso. Ele começou com movimentos fortes e bruscos e assim continuou, indo cada vez mais rápido e intenso dentro dela, Hermione se segurava na borda da mesa e infincava suas unhas nas costas alvas do ex-marido.

- _Dracooo_ – com um grito ela chegou em seu ápice sentindo todo o seu corpo estremecer e relaxar.

Ele continuava com suas investidas fortes dentro dela. Estava alucinado, quando a sentiu chegando lá gemeu junto dela devido ao prazer que sentira. Ele logo chegaria lá também, estava compenetrado com os movimentos quando, dessa vez, o telefone da casa começou a tocar.

- _Merda!_ – ele já estava ficando irritado com esses barulhos telefônicos irritantes que o atrapalhavam.

Hermione estava arfante e dengosa abaixo dele e ele não agüentaria muito mais. Umas três estocadas fortes e ele se esvaiu também num orgasmo intenso. O telefone ainda tocava quando ele caiu arfante sobre o corpo da castanha.

Hermione estava cansada e suada quando se tocou que o telefone caía na secretária eletrônica e a voz preocupada da senhora Minerva inundava o ambiente:

_**- Senhorita Granger. Ligar para você foi minha última alternativa, estou tentando ligar para o seu celular já faz um tempo e sempre cai na caixa postal! Espero que já tenha chegado, ou que quando chegar venha até minha casa o mais rápido possível! Joshua estava dormindo e quando o vi ele estava tremendo, está com uma febre. Já dei remédio, mas a febra não passa! Por favor, Venha assim que puder. **_

Os dois estavam atentos as palavras vindas da secretária eletrônica. Hermione se desesperou quando terminou a mensagem. As palavras "Joshua" e "febre" fizeram seu instinto materno se descontrolar e ela empurrou Itachi de cima de si.

- _Vá embora, Draco!_ – ela estava quase chorando. Seu filho estava doente e o pai dele, que não sabia de sua existência, estava ali, a olhando inquisitoramente.

- _Quem é Joshua?_ – o loiro perguntou desconfiado. Ele não era idiota, sabia muito bem o que aquela mensagem era, agora, só precisava da confirmação dela.

Ela não o respondeu e se arrumando o mais rápido que conseguia saiu correndo pela porta da casa, passando por ele sem encará-lo. Estava tão transtornada que não reparou que o loiro a seguia.

A loira praticamente espancou a porta do apartamento da senhora que estava cuidando de Joshua.

- _Senhora Mcgonaggol! Senhora Mcgonaggol! Sou eu, Hermione! Por favor, abra a porta!_ – a castanha pedia alterada já morta de preocupação.

- _Senhora Granger! Que bom que chegou!_ – a bondosa senhora abriu afoita a porta já lhe dando passagem, porém estranhou o desconhecido que estava parado atrás de sua vizinha, impassível. – _Ele comeu um pedaço de bolo e um copo de leite e fomos ver televisão, ele dormiu, eu achei normal, mas depois vi que ele tremia e que estava com febre. _– a idosa falava, seguindo a mãe aflita que andava pelo corredor de sua casa a procura do filho. Ignorou o homem atrás de si.

- _Josh! Josh docinho... Mamãe está aqui..._ – a castanha se ajoelhou do lado da cama onde o filho dormia, irrequieto, suando, tremendo.

- _Mamy..._ – o pequeno abriu forçosamente os pequenos olhinhos para a mãe. – _Estou com frio... _- ele sussurrou tremendo. – _Diz pra vovó Minerva... que eu não queria dar trabalho..._ – ele falou com dificuldade e voltou a dormir, cansado.

- _Vou levá-lo para o pronto socorro._ – Hermione acariciou a testa do filho sentindo a febre alta que o tomava. – _Agora!_ – a loira o pegou no colo com dificuldade. Ele já estava grandinho para ser pego no colo.

- _Eu te ajudo Hermione._ – o loiro se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que entrou no minúsculo apartamento. Estendeu os braços para pegar o menino no colo.

- _Não precisa!_ – a castanha recusou virando-se com o menino, como se fosse uma leoa protegendo sua cria.

Naquele momento a campainha tocou e Hermione olhou interrogativa para a idosa.

- _Não conseguia falar com você Hermione, então chamei Ronald para me ajudar. Sei que vocês são muito amigos. _ – a senhora disse um pouco constrangida, pois vendo que Hermione não estava sozinha, talvez ela não tivesse feito bem em chamar o outro homem.

Hermione fechou os olhos para ver se acalmava, e agradeceu mentalmente por estar de costas para Draco. O dia não estava sendo nada bom para ela. Primeiro reencontrava o ex-marido em seu local de trabalho lhe vendo dançando em cima do balcão, depois Joshua adoecia e agora seu melhor amigo, que Draco não conhecia, aparecia ali.

- _Senhora Mcgonnagol! O Josh está bem?_ – Ronald perguntou preocupado entrando no apartamento depois da dona o recebê-lo.

- _Não muito, mas Hermione chegou e vai levá-lo para o hospital._ – a senhora informou.

- _Você é quem?_ – Draco perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- _Ronald Weasley, sou vizinho de Hermione e você?_ – o ruivo respondeu entediado ao loiro não se deixando intimidar por seu porte altivo.

- _Rony, esse é Draco Malfoy, meu ex-marido._ – Hermione respondeu visivelmente constrangida para Rony.

- _Rony?_ – ele perguntou debochado para Hermione.

- _Eu não tenho tempo para gastar com os dois! Agora se me dão licença meu filho é mais importante!_ – Hermione saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento, em parte por querer fugir daquela situação embaraçosa.

- _Não pense que irá sozinha._ – Draco apareceu atrás dela quando ela estava já na rua tentando um taxi. – _Vamos, meu carro está logo ali. Eu vou levar vocês._ – ele mostrou a direção.

- _Não precisa Draco..._ – ela tentou argumentar.

- _Não há discussão. Para o carro. Agora._ – o loiro se aproximou ameaçador e com firmeza pegou o menino adormecido do colo da loira e os guiou até seu carro. – _Vá atrás com ele._ – ele indicou a porta de trás e ela entrou, enquanto ele se encaminhou para o banco do motorista.

* * *

- _Não irá atrás dela também, filho?_ – a senhora perguntou bondosa.

- _Ela já tem toda a ajuda que precisa Senhora Mcgonnagol. _– O vizinho respondeu conformado. – _Eu sei que contra o ex-marido eu não tenho a mínima chance..._ – ele saiu do apartamento e acendeu seu cigarro, voltando resignado para seu apartamento.

* * *

- _Vamos pro hospital do centro!_ – Hermione informou.

- _Esse não é o hospital público?_ – Draco perguntou curioso.

- _E qual é o problema?_ – Hermione estava agressiva.

- _Podemos pagar um particular..._ – ele disse calmo.

- _Podemos, mas não precisamos. Os hospitais públicos de Nova Iorque são tão bons quanto os particulares._ – ácida, ela o respondeu.

Draco não querendo discutir, apenas acatou suas ordens e se dirigiu para o hospital público que ela lhe indicara. Eles chegaram rapidamente, já era tarde e o trânsito ajudara.

- _Vista isso._ – Draco colocou seu blazer nos ombros de Ino. – _Não quer que os médicos que cuidarão do seu filho te vejam nesses trajes._

- _Obrigada._ – ela disse envergonhada, ao se olhar e ver que ainda estava usando as roupas que usara para trabalhar.

Eles se dirigiram rapidamente para a emergência do hospital e então a americana falou:

- _Por favor, meu filho está com muita febre. Ele precisa ser atendido urgentemente._ – Hermione pediu como só uma mãe aflita teria feito.

- _Me desculpe senhora, mas estamos lotados! Parece que é um vírus que anda atacando principalmente as crianças, veja, você não é a única mãe aqui com filhos com febre. _– a atendente disse imparcial, mostrando as outras mães que estavam em sua frente, à espera de atendimento.

- _Agora podemos ir para um particular?_ – Draco perguntou entediado.

Hermione apenas o olhou mordaz, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o carro, sendo seguida por Draco. Hermione voltou para o banco de trás e pegou Josh para si novamente, enquanto, mais uma vez, Draco voltou para o banco do motorista.

Dessa vez Hermione não deu opinião nenhuma, deixou que Draco os guiasse. Eles foram em silêncio e em poucos minutos já estavam no grande e moderno hospital. Hermione não deixou transparecer que ficara encantada com tanta amabilidade e tecnologia quando entrou no hospital e logo uma enfermeira veio falar com eles com amabilidade.

Admitir que poderia ter usufruído sempre disso, é admitir que precisava do dinheiro de Draco e isso ela não faria nunca!

Ela logo disse seu drama para a jovem que estava de plantão e ela mais que prontamente levou o menino para a emergência. A enfermeira não deu muito crédito e atenção de início, pois vendo uma mulher comum usando uma calça de couro e um blazer masculino num hospital como aquele, achariam que ela errou de endereço, mas quando a figura imponente de Draco se fez presente, mostrando que ela estava com ele, logo se prontificaram a lhe dar toda a atenção e ajudas necessárias.

Logo o médico de plantão os atendeu, Hermione explicou como vira o filho e ele logo o consultou. Pediu alguns exames e o medicou para febre. Sabendo-se do vírus que estava atacando muitos, em sua maioria idosos e crianças, ele disse que era melhor que Joshua passasse a noite no hospital enquanto se faziam os exames para diagnosticar sua doença.

- _Agora podemos conversar._ – Draco disse cansado, depois de sentar no sofá da sala de espera depois de terem deixado o menino, estável, no quarto.

- _O que quer conversar?_ – Hermione perguntou exausta, sentando-se numa poltrona a sua frente. Não adiantava ser agressiva, só dificultaria as coisas.

- _Ele é meu não é?_ – Draco foi direto ao ponto.

- _O que?_ – ela não esperava uma abordagem assim, tão seca e rápida. Não lhe dava tempo de pensar.

Mas o que ela diria? "Não Draco, ele não é seu, é de um outro qualquer!". Era apenas uma questão matemática, o menino tinha a idade de sua separação, não poderia ser de algum outro. Sem contar que o menino era a cara de Draco! Joshua era igualzinho ao pai!

- _Não!_ – e mesmo assim seu instinto de preservação a fez dizer o contrário.

- _Quem é o pai então?_ – ele levantou as sobrancelhas num gesto que estava espantado pela mentira, mas mesmo assim mantendo a frieza. – _O Rony?_ – ele perguntou desdenhoso.

- _Não!_ – ela disse fazendo uma careta de "Como pode ter pensado em algo assim?" Rony era seu melhor amigo! Nunca tinha se envolvido com ele. – _É um cara aí..._ – ela se lembrou de Viktor, um cara que tinha conhecido quando voltara aos EUA, vizinho de seus pais. Tivera um rápido namoro com ele, porém quando descobrira que estava grávida e contou a ele, ele simplesmente desapareceu de sua vida. Não podia dizer que era dele, porque não era, nem chegara a dormir com ele!

Desde Viktor, que ela percebeu que não poderia ter um envolvimento amoroso agora que tinha Josh. Nenhum homem iria querer se envolver com uma mulher grávida, principalmente grávida de outro! Depois que seu filho nasceu então, não quis se envolver por vontade própria. Viveria para Josh agora, ele viria sempre em primeiro lugar em sua vida.

O silêncio se instalara entre os dois. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Draco queimando sobre si, ele devia achar que ela era uma vagabunda, que nem sabia quem era o pai do próprio filho. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, estava cansada demais para aquela conversa, e só conseguiu rir melancólica daquele pensamento.

Sua sorte foi que a enfermeira apareceu interrompendo aquele momento de silêncio torturante.

- A senhora_ é a mãe de Joshua Granger?_ – a enfermeira perguntou com profissionalismo. Tendo a confirmação da castanha, ela continuou. _– Seu filho tem sorte, é apenas uma infecção de garganta forte, ele não está com o vírus novo, acho que amanhã já poderá ir para casa e terminar o tratamento lá._ – a enfermeira disse amável à castanha que estava nervosa a sua frente.

- _Que bom! Graças a Deus!_ – Hermione se sentou na poltrona novamente, deixando-se relaxar completamente agora.

- _Só um dos dois poderá pernoitar com o paciente._ – ela disse incerta, percebendo o clima tenso que pairava ali. Olhava uma hora para um e outra para o outro, percebendo que sobrava ali.

- _Eu vou ficar com ele, obrigada._ – a castanha prontamente disse e logo ela se retirou – _Obrigada pela ajuda Draco. Não sei como poderemos recompensar a você..._ – ela disse cansada, porém, educada.

- _Sabe muito bem como poderá me recompensar._ – ele a olhou penetrante e se levantou indo até ela. Segurou-a pelos braços e a levantou da cadeira, fazendo-a encará-lo. – _Ele é meu filho não é? Diga logo e tudo será mais rápido e fácil, sabe que de uma forma ou de outra eu saberei._ – ele a sacudiu levemente a pressionando.

_- Por favor, pare. Estou exausta Draco! Minha cabeça está explodindo e meu filho está doente no quarto ao lado! Tenha dó!_ – ela estava nervosa e aflita. Queria que ele fosse embora e parasse de pressioná-la, ela estava completamente vulnerável naquele momento.

_- Tudo bem._ – ele se afastou colocando as mãos por dentro dos bolsos. – _Tem essa noite para pensar. Amanhã eu volto para buscá-los, e saiba Granger, não serei paciente. _– ele completou ameaçador.

Com apenas uma aceno de cabeça ele a deixou ali, para que passasse a noite com o menino que era a sua cópia. Já fora do hospital ele não controlou o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Um filho, ele pensou, um filho com a única mulher que ele amou.

Pegando um cigarro do maço que estava no seu bolso, ele o acendeu e tragou. Estava ansioso, o cigarro mostrava isso. Um dia, em um dia ele teria a confirmação do que ele tinha certeza. Ele só precisava ouvir da boca de Hermione, ele queria a explicação dela do porque ela tê-lo afastado por cinco anos de seu filho.

Ele estava furioso com isso, e tinha que admitir que um misto de sentimentos o tomava. Atração por aquela mulher, desejo, afeição. Agora, surpresa, felicidade e adoração, com a descoberta do filho que ele desconhecia. Raiva, ódio e revolta o tomavam também, como ela ousara esconder dele o filho que ele sonhara em ter com ela? O filho que ele teria amado no segundo que soubesse que ela o esperava. Definitivamente ele não deixaria ela tripudiar dele. Com certeza não!

Entrou no carro, apagando o cigarro antes, ligou-o e saiu cantando pneu do estacionamento do hospital. Estava cansado também, era muita informação para um dia precisava relaxar para o que faria no dia seguinte, e ele já sabia o que faria.

* * *

Amores! Espero não ter demorado! Bom.. está aí o cap... espero que gostem...

SE gostaram, deixem reviews LINDAS, DESCENTES E CRIATIVAS para a autora carente e insegura!

Beijos! Amo vocês!

Bebel ^_^V


	3. Inglaterra

Olaaaa

Demorei mas final voltei! Acho que to um pouco atrasada ao postar aqui, mas tudo bem! Espero que gostem do cap! Bjussss

E depois respondo as reviews!

bjusss

Bebel ^_^V

* * *

**Dirty Secrets** – **Versão Harry Potter**

**Casal:** Draco x Hermione

**Capítulo III:** Inglaterra

**-oOoOoOo-**

Hermione estava tão nervosa que não conseguira dormir aquela noite. Ela apenas cochilava por alguns minutos e acordava, zelava o sono de Josh e tentava dormir novamente. Acordava, com Draco a visitando em sonhos. Definitivamente aquela não fora a melhor noite de sono para Hermione Granger.

Ao raiar do sol ela já estava sentada ao lado da cama de Josh. Ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior, com o blazer dele a envolvendo. Ela sentia seu cheiro almiscarado - que havia a perseguido nos sonhos - a envolvendo. Seu cabelo estava despenteado e emaranhado, a maquilagem borrada e olheiras profundas nos olhos. Com certeza ela não deveria estar em seu melhor visual.

A enfermeira veio cedo, procedimento de praxe, para ver como o paciente estava. O menino logo despertou quando ela começou a examiná-lo.

- _Docinho..._ – os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram ao ver o filho despertando. – _Está se sentindo melhor querido?_ – a mãe perguntou preocupada.

- _Mamy..._ – ele começou rouco devido à falta de uso da voz. – _Desculpa... não queria deixar vocês preocupados..._

- _Querido! Não há o que desculpar... O que importa é que você está bem!_ - a mãe segurou nas mãozinhas pequeninas do menino enfermo.

O resto da manhã se passou mais tranqüilo e relaxante para a castanha. Josh ainda estava no soro, pois não conseguia ainda ingerir alimentos muito sólidos. Hermione já podia se sentir mais calma, então ligou para Gina explicando o que acontecera na noite anterior com seu afilhado e pedindo a mesma que lhe trouxesse uma muda limpa de roupas.

No meio da manhã a madrinha de seu filho apareceu com uma sacola de roupas para ela e um pacote de balas para Josh.

- _Josh-docinho!_ – a ruiva o chamava assim, imitando a mãe do mesmo e também para provocá-lo, já que elas sabiam que ele não gostava mais do apelido carinhoso. – _A dinda ficou tão preocupada, sua mãe desnaturada só me avisou agora. Trouxe suas balas favoritas para você comer quando melhorar._ – Gina ficou cuidando de Josh enquanto Hermione tomava seu banho e trocava de roupas.

Gina fora sua vizinha na infância, elas se reencontraram por acaso no centro de Nova Iorque uma vez quando a morena voltou de Londres. Elas combinaram de sair e por a conversa em dia. Conversa de anos, Hermione situou na época. Elas logo voltaram a ser melhores amigas como costumavam a ser na infância.

Hermione lhe dissera que estava com um filho pequeno pra criar, a mãe falecera recentemente e o pai estava depressivo e resolvera voltar para o interior dos EUA. Claro que ele só fizera isso, porque Hermione jurara que ficaria bem, que estaria financeiramente estável.

Porém ela não estava. O aluguel estava apertado, emprego difícil de conseguir, principalmente para uma mãe solteira. Então Gina apareceu na sua vida e falou que sua antiga companheira de apartamento conhecera um homem rico e a deixara na mão.

Aluguel barato, apartamento razoável para duas mulheres. Perfeito. Hermione então pediu ajuda em mais uma coisa, no emprego. Gina então apresentou a ela o bar que ela trabalhava.

Hermione, a principio, repudiou a idéia, parecia que elas seriam stripers ou garotas de programa. Então, vendo que não seria assim, que seriam apenas danças esporádicas, sem nenhum contato do público, ou nudez, ela aceitou. Afinal, era um trabalho relativamente fácil, poucas horas de expediente e que rendia um bom salário e ótimas gorjetas.

Hermione saiu do banheiro, já sem a roupa colante de couro da noite passada. Usava jeans e regata. O rosto sem a maquilagem pesada e os cabelos castanhos e cacheados presos num rabo alto mostravam a verdadeira mulher que era.

Ela e a amiga ficaram conversando e brincando com Josh por um tempo até que a enfermeira voltou já na hora do almoço para examinar o menino. Gina aproveitou a deixa e disse que precisava ir, conversar com Pomfrey, sua professora e mentora na faculdade de medicina que ela havia trancado, pois não poderia continuar a pagando.

Esse fora o motivo de Gina trabalhar dançando num balcão. Os pais moravam no interior com a grande família, eram pobres e não tinham condição de pagar a faculdade de Medicina que ela, a caçula, queria.

Gina brigou com a família e foi por conta própria para Nova Iorque para tentar a sorte, tentar trabalhar para conseguir pagar a faculdade. A família mandou o primo, Ronald Weasley para que cuidasse da caçula, porém ele apenas ficava ali de fachada, pois não revelara a sua família o seu trabalho. Agora juntando dinheiro suficiente para estudar e terminar logo o curso de medicina queria começar a salvar vidas o mais rápido possível.

Josh melhorava rápido. Logo pelo almoço a enfermeira trouxe uma sopa e Hermione foi dar ao filho a comida, seguindo as instruções da enfermeira, de que deveria dar em pequenas quantidades e aos poucos. Os dois se divertiam com pouco e isso não fez Hermione perceber a presença do novo visitante.

**-oOoOoOo-**

O loiro não conseguira pregar o olho aquela noite, sua mente fervilhava. Resolveu, já que não conseguia dormir, passar a noite trabalhando. Virara a noite analisando papéis e mais papéis e quando chegou ao escritório percebera que não teria muito trabalho para aquela manhã, pois já o tinha adiantado na madrugada.

Tentou arranjar algo para fazer, adiantou mais relatórios e reuniões. Porém, nada o demovia de seus pensamentos. Não querendo esperar mais, achou que já era hora de fazer uma visita a sua ex-mulher no hospital.

Não sabia o que poderia dar a uma criança de cinco anos. Definitivamente ele nunca havia passado por algo assim antes. Decidiu passar numa loja de brinquedos. Comprou alguns que, com a ajuda da vendedora, achou que poderiam alegrar uma criança.

Foi direto para o hospital e com o consentimento e ajuda da enfermeira, seguiu em direção ao quarto do menino. Entrou calmamente ali e por uns segundo ficou analisando a cena comovente de uma mãe zelosa cuidando de seu filho doente.

_- Mamy, tem um moço ali na porta._ – o pequeno percebeu a presença dele antes dela.

A castanha se virou de súbito e teve que se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Havia se esquecido completamente que ele disse que voltaria.

- _Malfoy! O que faz aqui?_ – ela não conseguiu segurar as palavras aflitas. Eles estavam tão próximos, tão parecidos. Pai e filho. Ela achava que ia enfartar devido a aceleração de seu coração aflito.

- _Olá Joshua._ – o loiro se aproximou confiante com um presente em mãos. – _Soube que ficou doente. Espero que goste, isso é um presente pela sua melhora._

- _Obrigado moço._ – o menino abriu o pacote e agradeceu radiante o presente. – _Você é um amigo da minha mãe? Você é meu pai?_ – o menino perguntou inocentemente, como se aquilo fosse algo comum.

- _Joshua!_ – Hermione protestou quase histérica. Por isso estava nervosa com o encontro dos dois. Desde que Joshua começara a perguntar sobre o pai, e ela não sabia o que dizer, que ele perguntava a toda figura masculina que se aproximava dela se ele era seu pai.

- _Não sei Josh._ – o loiro encarou penetrante a castanha que tremia a sua frente. – _Sua mãe é que deve saber._ – ele proferiu mortal. – _Eu sou?_

- _Docinho..._ – a castanha apertou o lençol da cama e respirou fundo, como se tivesse tomando forças. – _Esse é Draco Malfoy. Seu pai._ – a castanha disse finalmente, como se estivesse tirando um peso das costas.

Ela estava controlando o embargo na garganta e o estômago que revirava. Principalmente depois do olhar enigmático que ele lhe lançou. Pronto. Ele sabia que ela sabia do filho deles. Do filho que ele nunca pensou que existia por cinco anos.

- _Ola Senhor Malfoy! Eu sou Joshua Granger!_ – o menino sorriu pro loiro inocentemente e a castanha podia ver o brilho de felicidade em seu olhar. - _A gente vai poder jogar bola aos domingos né? Todos os pais dos meus amiguinhos fazem isso aos domingos! Só eu que ficava em casa porque não tinha pai pra jogar comigo! Vamos diz que sim Senhor Malfoy! _

- _É claro que jogaremos Josh._ – ele lançou um olhar ferino para a mulher. – J_ogaremos o que você quiser todos os domingos, filho. Agora eu tenho que conversar com a sua mãe ok?_ – ele encostou os dedos na testa do garotinho que a esfregou depois de sentir o toque ali.

O loiro fez um sinal com a cabeça para que a castanha o seguisse. Virou as costas e foi para o corredor, onde, em seguida, ela se juntou a ele.

- _Só me diga uma coisa._ – ele começou assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, não dando tempo da mesma dizer nada. – _Você sabia que estava grávida quando se separou de mim?_ – a encurralou contra a parede.

- _Não._ – ela disse firme encarando-o nos olhos. – _Eu só descobri minha gravidez quando já estava aqui nos Estados Unidos._

- _Porque me escondeu a existência de Josh, Hermione? Sabe que eu tinha o direito de saber!_ – ele proferiu com os lábios crispados.

- _Direito?_ – ela perguntou indignada, mas logo respirou fundo recuperando a racionalidade. – _Talvez. Mas me desculpe ex-marido adultero e bandido, não queria estragar sua vida de mafioso bem sucedido que engravida a secretária para vir brincar de ser pai de um filho da sua ex-mulher!_ – ela vomitou sarcasticamente as palavras em sua cara.

Ele se aproximou mais ameaçadoramente, mas logo recuou, retomando sua postura altiva e inatingível.

- _Tudo bem._ – ele sorriu de canto. – _Ainda tem raiva da Pansy... Entendo..._ – fitou-a enigmático, para ele, aquilo era dor de cotovelo. – _Esteja pronta querida. Viajaremos assim que Josh melhorar._ – ele abotoou o paletó pronto para ir embora.

- _O que? Viajaremos pra onde? Nós não iremos para lugar nenhum com você! _– a mulher ficou na defensiva.

- _Bom, você eu não sei... Mas Joshua virá comigo para a Inglaterra._ – calmamente ele disse. – _Se quiser pode vir conosco, eu acho que deveria, não gostaria que nosso filho crescesse sem a mãe por perto..._

- _Você só pode estar brincando!_ – ela exasperou. – _De jeito nenhum! Josh ficará comigo aqui na América, sou a mãe dele!_

- _Querida e eu sou o pai e eu não pretendo ficar longe dele._ – ele a ameaçou com os olhos. – _Ele vai para onde eu for e eu estou dizendo que não abrirei mão dele, mas se quiser brigar... Poderemos ir para a justiça..._

- _Eu sou a mãe dele! Nenhum juiz tiraria um filho de uma mãe!_ – ela estava se desesperando. Estava tremendo de medo dele tirá-lo dela. Malfoy era rico, poderoso e influente e o que ela era perto dele? Nada!

- _Não? Tem certeza?_ – ele ironizou. – _Acha mesmo que um juiz deixaria uma criança na guarda da mãe que dança num balcão todas as noites, praticamente seminua como uma vagabunda? Quer pagar pra ver Granger?_ – ele estreitou as sobrancelhas partindo ameaçadoramente na direção dela.

- _Eu apenas danço..._ – ela rebateu controlando a raiva e a vontade de estapeá-lo ali. – _Pelo menos ganho meu dinheiro honestamente... Já o seu..._ – ela sorriu cínica.

Eles se encaram por um momento que pareceu interminável. Ela não se intimidava com ele, ela o desafiava. Esse fora um dos motivos porque se apaixonara por essa mulher. Ela não dependia dele.

Sorriu de canto, se afastou calmamente como se eles não tivessem tido aquela conversa e saiu dali não sem antes deixar de dizer:

- _Não tente por meu filho contra mim. Não deixarei que me afaste dele de novo._

**-oOoOoOo-**

No dia seguinte Josh teve alta e Hermione pode levar o filho para casa. Ele estava bem melhor e como o prometido, Draco não deixou de visitá-lo. Todos os dias daquela semana ele foi visitá-lo.

Ficava horas em sua casa brincando, conversando com o menino... Sempre levava presentes para ele. Às vezes o levava para brincar no parque. No domingo, Josh quis jogar futebol e arrastou Draco pela mão e apresentou-o a todos os amigos do prédio o "seu pai".

"- Vejam! Esse é o meu pai!"

Hermione ficava sempre de longe, acompanhando, observando. "_O que era aquele sentimento que eu estava sentindo?_", pensava a castanha. Ciúmes. Ela se sentiu péssima ao constatar que estava com ciúmes do carinho e atenção que Joshua estava dirigindo ao pai. Ela estava se sentindo deixada de lado. Era pai pra cá, pai pra lá. Entendia aquele alvoroço todo por parte do menino, mas mesmo assim, não gostava de pensar que poderia perder seu docinho para Draco.

"- _Sexta-feira, Hermione._ – o loiro disse. – _Arrume tudo, não deixe nada pendente. Os documentos dele estão todos certos. Sexta-feira vamos voltar._ – e foi embora deixando ela aquela noite."

Isso ele lhe disse na quarta-feira. Teve dois dias para arrumar tudo, despedir-se de Gina e correr, pois a decisão que tomara, provavelmente não era a mais sensata, mas era a única que seu coração de mãe mandava fazer.

De manhãzinha, recolheu todas as coisas de Joshua e dela. Chamou um taxi. Fugiria para o interior e de lá para o México. Não deixaria que Draco os achasse.

- _Hei mamy. Para onde vamos? Vamos encontrar o papai?_ – Joshua puxou a mão da mãe quando ela ia fechar a porta do prédio.

- _Não docinho... Nós vamos..._ – a castanha não pode terminar porque Josh já corria para a voz grossa atrás de si que a fez gelar.

- _Papai!_ – o menino pulou no colo do pai que o recebeu com um abraço e um cascudo na testa. _– Isso dói!_

- _Hey garotão! Preparado para a viagem?_ – o pai sorriu para o filho o levando até a limusine que estava estacionada perto deles. – _Venha Hermione._ – o loiro estendeu a mão para a castanha lançando a ela um olhar enigmático. – _Conversaremos mais tarde._ – ele disse apenas antes dela entrar na limusine.

**-oOoOoOo-**

A viagem de volta para a Inglaterra foi extremamente cansativa para Hermione. Não só pela longa duração da viagem e a mudança de fuso horário, mas também pelo que aquilo representava.

Voltaria para a sua antiga casa. Viveria com sue ex-marido e sabe-se lá se ele já não se casara novamente ou ainda tinha um caso com a tal Pansy! Não tinha parado para pensar nisso. E se eles fossem casados e ele a pusesse separada de Josh? Não! Isso a americana não permitiria! Viraria um carrapato na vida dos dois, mas não sairia daquela mansão deixando seu filho com aquela vagabunda por perto!

E o filho dela? Pensou nele. Josh tinha um irmão. Como será que ele reagiria a tudo isso, a castanha pensava a todo segundo. Acarinhava o filho que dormia sereno ao seu lado na poltrona do avião. Fingia cochilar apenas para evitar um confronto, que ela sabia que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde, com ele.

No final da tarde daquele mesmo dia eles aterriçaram no aeroporto de Londres. Saíram direto para a limusine de Draco. Josh no colo do mesmo – ele fizera questão de carregá-lo – e Hermione logo atrás com seus seguranças a sua cola.

O caminho até a mansão dos Malfoy foi completamente feito em silêncio, já que Joshua dormia e Hermione evitava olhar para seu ex-marido fitando a movimentação da rua através da janela do automóvel.

Chegaram em poucos minutos a mansão, eles evitaram o transito caótico do centro de Londres, fazendo um percurso mais longo, mas que naquele momento seria feito mais rápido.

O motorista abriu a porta para eles e Draco saiu primeiro com Josh no colo sendo seguido por Hermione. Ela já estivera acostumada com aquela vida uma vez, não seria nenhum problema re-acostumar a ela novamente.

- _Onde ele ficará?_ – a mãe perguntou ao pai do menino.

- _No quarto dele._ – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- _Não sabia que já tinha um quarto preparado para ele, espero que não seja junto do seu outro filho._ – a castanha alfinetou.

O loiro não respondeu apenas seguiu as escadas que davam para os quartos abrindo uma porta de um quarto que, em sua época, Hermione julgava ser um quarto de hóspedes.

- _Mandei que preparassem esse quarto para ele._ – Draco disse assim que entraram no quarto todo azul e espaçoso, com um banheiro num canto e decorado especialmente para um criança da sua idade, cheio de brinquedos e coisas que o menino nunca sonhara ter.

- _Ele terá um susto quando acordar._ – Hermione disse quase repreendendo Draco. – _Temos que conversar._

- _Concordo. Vamos ao escritório._ – ele deixou o menino na cama antes de sair do quarto sendo seguido por ela.

Ela o seguiu de cabeça erguida, não se deixando intimidar por aquele momento que ela sabia que chegaria. Entrou no escritório e o ouviu fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele passou por ela, foi até o bar se servindo de whisky sem gelo.

- _Servida?_ – ele perguntou apontando para o doze anos.

- _Por que não?_ – ela sorriu de canto indo até ele e pegou o copo que ele colocou um pouco de whisky e o virou de uma vez.

- _Outro?_ – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça ainda fazendo uma careta pelo líquido forte que escorrera por sua garganta e então ele a serviu de mais. – Vamos ao que interessa Hermione. – ele começou

- _Onde está Pansy e seu outro filho?_ – ela perguntou antes que ele falasse algo. Aquilo estava a atormentando desde o avião.

- _E o que tem relevância isso nesse momento?_ – ele rebateu mordaz.

- _Estou curiosa dele não estar aqui, ou você estar casado com ela..._ – disse tentando ficar indiferente, mas era difícil para ela, só de pensar que ela poderia ter conseguido o que queria, ou que ele tivesse se casado com ela...

- _Pansy eu não faço idéia de onde está. Se está viva ou morta não me importa._ – o loiro disse enfadonho sentando em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa. – _Quanto ao bebê, não era meu._ – ele mentiu. Não tinha dificuldades nisso, e nem descaramento quando era de seu interesse. E definitivamente não estava em seus planos contar para Hermione que ele mandara a ex-amante abortar. – _Vamos ao que interessa._ – ele recomeçou. - _Sabe muito bem que posso tirá-lo de você, então não tente mais nenhuma gracinha estamos entendidos?_ – aquilo estava mais para uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, seu tom imperativo demonstrava isso.

- _Que seja, estamos aqui não estamos._ – ela o encarou sentando a sua frente evitando discutir sobre aquilo. – _Precisamos conversar com ele, explicá-lo tudo. Ele só tem cinco anos e sua vida mudou da noite para o dia. Não será apenas o "papai que vai jogar bola comigo aos domingos". Vamos fazer isso juntos, Ok?_ – Hermione disse tentando ficar o mais racional possível, bebericou seu whisky, porém, o balançar de seu pé quando estava sentada denunciava o seu nervoso.

- _"Fazer isso juntos"_ – ele zombou dela com um sorriso pequeno de canto – _Me diga, pensou nisso agora só porque não tem escolha?_ – ele perguntou ácido.

- _Você é o pai dele no final!_ – a castanha proferiu – _Não posso mudar isso e nem o fato que você nos achou, então vamos tentar fazer tudo certo ok?_

- _Algum dia passou na sua mente em me falar que havia tido um filho meu? _– ele perguntou mordaz fitando seus olhos.

Incontáveis vezes, ela queria dizer, mas não conseguiu dizer a ele. Apenas ficou ali, calada, encarando seus profundos olhos cinzentos. Ele sorriu sarcástico, ela falava dele, mas não era nenhuma pessoa perfeita para julgá-lo.

- _Tudo por raiva porque dormi com outra mulher..._ – ele comentou rindo para si mesmo.

- _Ok... Acho que terminamos essa conversa!_ – ela se levantou da cadeira indo para a porta já vermelha de raiva.

- _Sente-se Granger! Ainda não terminamos! _– ele ordenou.

- _Quer saber?_ – ela recomeçou raivosa – _Sim! Eu estava furiosa com você! Porque o homem que eu amei estava me traindo, mentindo, me enganando e ainda tinha engravidado outra! Então não venha me julgar como se você fosse algum poço de virtudes!_

- _Sim. Eu te traí._ – ele se levantou indo até ela. Finalmente eles teriam a conversa que deveriam ter tido cinco anos atrás – _E se eu soubesse que ia terminar do jeito que foi eu não teria o feito. Porque eu nunca teria trocado você por qualquer outra._

- _ENTÃO PORQUE ME TRAIU!_ – ela gritou com ele histérica – _PORQUE PROCURAVA POR ELA!_ – a castanha já não continha mais sua aflição.

O loiro não tinha palavras apenas chegou perto dela em passadas rápidas, enlaçou-a pela cintura puxando-a para ele e a beijou. Ela tentou resistir a princípio, mas o fogo lhe subia e o desejo por ele aumentava. Por que sim, ela poderia estar raivosa e magoada, mas amava aquele homem como nunca conseguiu amar nenhum outro na vida.

O beijo era enfurecido. Eles se sugavam, se mordiam, os dentes se chocavam, mas nenhum dos dois parava com ele. O terno de Draco foi pro chão e a blusa de mangas compridas de Hermione também.

Draco a arrastou para o sofá de couro que tinha ali no escritório e a deitou ali ficando por cima dela. Não se desgrudaram, as mãos um do outro deslizavam agressivas e possessivas por seus corpos redescobrindo o que era deles.

Os botões da camisa branca dele eram abertos com rapidez, o fecho do sutien não mais estava no lugar e o mesmo estava sendo arremessado para algum canto. As mãos de Draco desciam pelo corpo da castanha, apertando com firmeza seus seios e seus beijos descendo para o mesmo.

- _Draco..._ – a mulher gemeu languidamente.

O loiro apenas a olhou com os olhos inebriados de paixão e desejo enquanto sugava e mordiscava seu seio. Só aquela mulher conseguia desnorteá-lo assim. Num minuto estavam brigando, no outro, estavam se beijando e atracando-se feitas duas pessoas que dependiam daquilo para sobreviver.

Draco desceu seus beijos pela barriga esbelta da ex-mulher chegando ao cós da calça jeans, abriu-a com maestria e a desceu, porém foi barrado pelas botas que não o deixavam prosseguir.

- _Suas roupas sempre me atrapalhando..._ – disse rouco e ofegante.

Ele ia prosseguir quando ouviram alguém batendo na porta. Ignorou continuando a fazer o que estava fazendo. O bater continuou e ele revirou os olhos raivoso por estar sendo atrapalhado, odiava ser interrompido quando estava em seus escritório, principalmente então, quando estava num momento como aquele.

- _O que é?_ – perguntou grosseiro.

- _Senhor, desculpe interromper, sei que não gosta de ser interrompido quando está no escritório._ – a governanta começou – _Mas é importante, o menino acordou e está aos prantos, não consegui acalmá-lo ele chama pela mãe e pelo senhor. _– ela disse aquilo tudo cautelosamente, seu patrão lhe dava medo.

Hermione o empurrou saindo de baixo dele e começou a se recompor já recolocando a calça no lugar e saindo correndo atrás de seu sutien. Draco suspirou resignado. Estava completamente aceso e louco por ela, mas definitivamente o filho viria em primeiro lugar.

Fechou a camisa abotoando os botões e foi até a porta a abrindo e dizendo a governanta para não sair do lado do menino que eles já estavam indo. Hermione já colocava a blusa de mangas compridas quando ele se virou novamente para ela.

Ele suspirou desapontado por ter sido privado da visão de seu corpo belíssimo. Mesmo depois da gravidez Hermione continuava maravilhosa na opinião de Draco, ou até melhor, as curvas novas que ele não conhecia estavam o enlouquecendo.

Eles correram escada acima ainda meio descompostos e chegando na porta do quarto de Josh, Draco a parou antes de entrarem.

- _Vai à frente. Eu preciso tomar um banho antes._ – sim realmente ele precisava de um banho frio, ele pensou – _Acalme-o e explique tudo._ – o loiro deu as ordens e saiu dali indo em direção ao seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Hermione não fez objeção, entrou no quarto encontrando o menino abraçado a governanta que tentava ao máximo acalmá-lo. Bastou a mãe entrar no quarto que o menino saiu correndo para o meio de suas pernas, como se aquele fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

- _Hei Docinho... Porque desse choro todo?_ – a castanha se agachou e carinhosamente perguntou ao filho.

- _Eu acordei e não te vi mamãe..._ – o menino falou ainda soluçando tentando secar as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos – _Achei que tinha me abandonado._

- _Docinho como pode ter pensado isso!_ – a mãe fez uma careta de ultrajada, mas ainda assim sendo carinhosa com a criança amada – _Mamãe nunca faria isso. É que você dormia tão tranquilamente que eu não quis te acordar._ – acariciou os cabelos lisos do filho.

- _Onde estamos mamy?_ – o menino perguntou tímido.

- _Essa é nossa nova casa meu amor_ – ela abraçou-o – _Vamos morar aqui com seu pai agora, e iremos viver juntos e felizes aqui na Inglaterra._ – Hermione beijou o topo da cabeça do pequenino.

- _Sim meu filho._ – Draco proferiu assim que entrou no quarto – _Você vai morar aqui agora. Nós três viveremos como uma família._ – o loiro sentou ao lado da criança – _Você irá para a creche amanhã e fará amigos novos. Você gostará daqui._ – ele sorriu verdadeiro para a criança, num dos raros momentos em que já o tinha feito. A castanha não pode deixar de perceber e se assustar com o ato.

O pequeno abriu um grande sorriso para o pai o que deixou a mãe levemente enciumada, afinal, aqueles lindos sorrisos eram dedicados só a ela. Sentiu-se mal por um momento por ter sentido aquele sentimento e levantou-se para tentar disfarçá-lo.

- _Estou com fome papai._ – o menino disse abraçando o pai – _Posso comer alguma coisa?_

- _Vou pedir que Luna traga seu jantar_ – o loiro encostou seus dedos na testa do menino – _E não precisa perguntar se pode comer filho. Você mora aqui, a casa é sua, sempre que precisar de algo Luna o ajudará se sua mãe não estiver por perto tudo bem?_ – o homem levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu a sua governanta e encarregada do menino no momento.

Depois de deixar o menino com Luna, ele e Hermione saíram para o corredor. Hermione tentava manter a distância. Ele estava maravilhoso com os cabelos molhados, a camisa despojada com os primeiros botões aberto e o perfume almiscarado invadindo suas narinas.

- _Onde será meu quarto, Draco?_ – Hermione perguntou depois de notar que também precisava de um banho.

- _Aqui._ – ele parou em frente de uma grande porta no fim de um corredor e a abriu

- _Mas aqui era o nosso antigo quarto..._ – inocente, ela não percebera suas intenções.

- _Exatamente. Você vai ficar comigo._ – Draco a puxou pela cintura e a levou consigo para dentro do quarto.

A castanha não teve tempo de reagir, pois antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo já estava tendo seus lábios tomados pelo loiro que fechou a porta atrás deles. E mais uma vez ela cedia a ele, derretia-se em seus braços entregava-se aos seus beijos.

Ele andava com ela para a cama, para a **sua **cama, para a cama** deles**. Porém, Hermione o empurrou, afastando-se dele.

- _O que está fazendo Malfoy!_ – Hermione inquiriu arfante, as bochechas rosadas denunciavam sua excitação.

- _Preciso dizer?_ – ele se aproximou com um sorriso de canto, como um predador encurralando sua presa.

- _Sobre ficarmos no mesmo quarto! _– ela fugiu novamente tentando manter uma distância segura – _Não somos mais um casal só estamos morando no mesmo teto por causa de Josh, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que dividir o mesmo quarto. Quanto mais a mesma cama! _

- _Não sei por que esse drama todo. Nós nos entendemos bem, ou você não sente mais nada por mim?_ – ele perguntou curioso e dissimulado.

- _Você é lindo, atraente, gostoso..._ – começou a devanear – _Mas não é certo que fiquemos na mesma cama, dividindo uma intimidade que não temos mais!_ – fitou-o segura. – _Não vou me sujeitar a ser sua amante Draco Malfoy, seria até ridículo! –_ a castanha foi até a porta e a abriu – _Sim, eu sinto algo por você, e não é só o tesão e a química que ainda temos, mas isso não muda o passado Draco e nem esses anos de distância._ – encarou-o por uns segundos então suspirando resignada ela saiu do quarto.

O loiro passou as mãos no cabelo tentando se acalmar. A presença dela o inquietava ainda, o deixava arfante, cheio de desejo, só que ela recusava-se a ceder a ele. Resignado e pensativo, sentou-se na cama e tentou relaxar.

Ligou para a governanta e ordenou que ela levasse as coisas de Hermione que estavam em seu quarto para o melhor quarto de hóspedes da casa. Não a obrigaria a nada, mesmo que achasse ridículo todo aquele pudor quanto a dormir com ele, já que ele sabia que ela não resistiria caso ele tentasse algo.

**-oOoOoOo-**


	4. Almoço

**Dirty Secrets – Versão Harry Potter**

**Casal:** Draco x Hermione

**Capítulo IV:** Almoço

-oOoOoOo-

Naquela noite eles jantaram formalmente. Nada demais aconteceu, trocaram poucas palavras por educação no jantar e então foram para seus quartos. No dia seguinte, Draco lhe informou que daria um almoço na mansão Malfoy para apresentar seu herdeiro, o filho deles, Joshua, para a sociedade e imprensa.

Hermione ficou um pouco apreensiva, afinal, seu filho não estava acostumado com toda aquela formalidade e ela achou cedo para aquilo, mas ele lhe explicou que quanto mais cedo o fizessem seria melhor, pois, uma hora a imprensa saberia, e seria melhor que ela soubesse por eles.

No dia seguinte Hermione conversou com o filho depois que ele voltou da creche com a babá. Falou que eles dariam um almoço só para ele, convidariam pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida e que ele seria paparicado por elas, pois ele era, agora, um menino importante.

O menino deu de ombros, não entendia porque toda a preocupação da mãe e então foi brincar com todos os brinquedos que o pai lhe deu. Hermione suspirou resignada, nem se quisesse poderia escapar daquela vida agora, o menino estava fascinado com o pai e seria maldade separá-los.

Antigamente ela se sentia confortável com aquela vida, saía, muitas vezes apenas com Luna, para fazer compras, gastar do dinheiro de sue ex-marido. Agora, se sentia receosa. Sentia-se atraída a usufruir dos luxos daquela casa, claro que sentia, não era hipócrita de dizer que não gostava, mas se sentia mal ao pensar.

Fazia calor, porém naquele dia ela resistiu aos encantos da piscina e se contentou em ficar no seu quarto e tentando ler um bom livro. Mais uma vez não teve muito contato com Draco, evitou-o ao máximo, só o encontrando na hora do jantar. Ele lhe informou que daria o almoço no dia seguinte e queria saber se ela ainda tinha as roupas apropriadas para a situação.

- _Não. As dei._ – ela mentiu. Na verdade havia vendido. Eram caras e desnecessárias para seu antigo mundo.

- _Saia para comprar novas, Luna a acompanhará se quiser._ – ele respondeu indiferente.

- _Não, obrigada. Estou satisfeita com as minhas roupas._ – tentou controlar as lembranças das lojas maravilhosas que vinham em sua mente.

- _Não foi uma sugestão, Granger._ – ele a fitou arqueando as sobrancelhas – _Não quero passar vergonha por sua causa._ – ele proferiu ácido.

- _Como queira Sr. Malfoy!_ – ela fez uma careta e voltou-se para seu vinho o tomando em um gole – _Perdi a fome._ – limpou a boca e se retirou – _Boa noite!_

-oOoOoOo-

Hermione saiu cedo para as suas "compras", não dispensou a companhia de Luna, afinal a governanta já estava sobrecarregada demais, tinha que organizar o almoço deles e era a sua tarefa e a da babá tomar conta de Josh quando ela não estivesse por perto.

A americana levou todos os cartões de crédito que Draco lhe dera. Com um sorriso maléfico saiu da limusine e entrou na primeira loja. Se ele queria que ela fizesse compras, então ela faria. Mas faria com gosto!

No final da manhã Hermione voltou para a mansão. Os olhares arregalados dos seguranças para ela demonstravam o que ela havia feito. Depois de estourar o limite dos três cartões de crédito com futilidades, comprando coisas que provavelmente ela nunca usaria na vida, como a caneta de ponta fina tinteira incrustada de diamantes. Daria de presente para Draco depois.

Saiu da limusine com o cabelo arrumado e penteado, as unhas feitas e segurando umas sacolas em cada mão enquanto seus seguranças vinham atrás lotados de pacotes e sacolas. Porém, o motivo de seu espanto era sua vestimenta. Draco obrigara-a a fazer compras, pois não queria que ela o fizesse passar vergonha, agora, com certeza o faria passar vergonha.

Entrou na casa com o nariz empinado e pediu que seus companheiros levassem suas compras para seu quarto. Olhou para a caneta em sua mão e então com um sorriso maldoso foi até o escritório. Não bateu na porta, não era necessário para seu intento.

Porém, logo que o fez se arrependeu. A castanha entrou de supetão no escritório e logo percebeu que não queria tê-lo feito. No escritório estava Draco, sentado em sua cadeira e atrás dele uma mulher inclinada sobre ele, provavelmente lhe dizendo algo ao pé do ouvido.

- _Não queria atrapalhar esse momento íntimo..._ – a castanha sorriu dissimulada e deu as costas para eles.

- _Mione querida! Estava louca para reencontrá-la!_ – a mulher com as madeixas loiras platinadas andou até ela graciosamente fitando seus azuis-esverdeados em seus castanhos.

- _Astoria querida, não sabia que viria tão cedo, creio que o almoço só começará em uma hora..._ – a castanha alfinetou com um sorriso fingido no rosto. As duas não se suportavam isso era claro, mas mantinham as aparências pela educação.

Desde que se casara com Draco e que fora introduzida naquele mundo de ricos e importantes que ela conhecia Astoria Greengrass. Mesmo estando casada com Draco, Astoria não demonstrava nenhuma intimidação e se jogava descaradamente para cima do marido da estrangeira.

- _Não se preocupe querida! Não vim para o almoço, vim apenas conversar com Draco._ – ela se virou e piscou para o loiro que parecia estar compenetrado no laptop e ignorava as duas – _Já conheci o pimpolho de vocês. Outro dia marcamos um chá, nós três... O que acha, Draco? _– a loira se virou dengosa para o loiro que enfim desgrudou os olhos do notebook depois de ter ouvido seu nome.

- _Será ótimo, querida._ – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto – _Apenas nos diga o dia e marcaremos. _– estreitou os olhos para a loira.

- _Ótimo._ – Astoria abriu um sorriso maldoso e então se virou para Draco – _Até mais tarde Draquinho._ – ela mandou um beijo para o loiro e então saiu da sala.

Hermione abriu a boca querendo revidar, surpresa pela intimidade então apenas se virou para ele e se aproximou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- _"Draquinho"?_ – ela zombou do loiro com um sorriso de canto sentando a sua frente e cruzando delicadamente as pernas. – _Dormiu com ela também?_ – a castanha sondou sarcástica.

- _Com ciúmes?_ – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto fechando o laptop – _Não a traí com Astoria se quer saber..._ – ele enseriesceu quando começou a analisar sua indumentária. – _Porque está vestindo essa roupa ridícula!_ – perguntou num tom grave e reprovador.

- _Gostou Draquinho?_ – a castanha sorriu ao ver sua reação – _Você EXIGIU que eu fizesse compras, então resolvi aproveitar, comprei esse tailleur todo em ouro, não é lindo?_ – ela exclamou falsamente numa voz fina e irritante, queria infernizá-lo – _Aproveitei e comprei essa caneta pra você._ – ela estendeu o pacote e o fez abrir mostrando a caneta toda em ouro amarelo e cravejada de brilhantes. Algo brega, que ela nunca teria comprado ou cogitado, mas o fez para mostrar que ele não mandava nela.

- _Não está pensando em usar isso no almoço de apresentação do meu filho está?_ – o loiro não deu atenção ao presente e inquiriu com a voz grave que teria amedrontado qualquer um.

- _E porque não? Custou uma fortuna!_ – ela rodopiou com a roupa na frente dele ainda com o sorriso matreiro no rosto. – _Não vou fazê-lo passar vergonha não acha? Afinal, essas roupas foram compradas em lojas do seu nível social..._ – a castanha alfinetou o olhando penetrantemente com âmbares ardilosos.

O inglês não respondeu nada, apenas se levantou caminhou calmamente até ela parando a sua frente imponente. Ela o fitou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, como sempre, não se deixando intimidar pelo seu porte.

Ele sorriu de canto também e num movimento rápido pegou o seu tailleur e o rasgou tacando os farrapos no chão, a saia do conjunto teve o mesmo destino mesmo que ela tentasse o empurrar e se contorcer.

- _Enlouqueceu Draco!_ – a castanha exclamou apenas com a camiseta branca de seda cobrindo sua lingerie.

- _Querida, uma das vantagens de ser rico, é que não nos importamos com um ou dois cartões de créditos estourados com futilidades de mulheres!_ – ele a sondou com um brilho triunfante nos olhos.

- _Seu... seu... estúpido!_ – a mulher começou a bater em seu peito por ter tido sua estratégia revertida daquele jeito.

Draco apenas revirou os olhos e num movimento rápido a pegou no colo e a tacou nos ombros como um saco de batatas e saiu com ela do escritório.

- _Me ponha no chão Malfoy!_ – Hermione esbravejava socando as suas costas, chamando a atenção dos empregados da casa.

- _Cale a boca Granger! Vão achar que você é uma maluca!_ – o loiro a censurou levemente divertido.

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos e ela só parou de reclamar quando entraram no quarto da castanha e ele a tacou de qualquer jeito na cama dela.

- _Seu ogro!_ – ofendeu-o com as bochechas coradas.

- _Eu sei que você gosta quando eu sou ogro, doçura!_ – o loiro avançou por sobre ela na cama fazendo-a enrubescer, ele sabia que era também por causa do motivo do apelido, ele lhe dera por causa do sabor doce de sua intimidade.

_- Mas o que você está... –_ ela colou as costas no colchão para tomar distância dele e tentou argumentar mesmo estando alterada.

– _Sei que você quer que eu rasgue essa sua camisa e arranque essa lingerie preta rendada_ – ele continuou sussurrando malicioso contra seu ouvido e o mordeu sensualmente arrancando dela um gemido instintivo. – _Você quer que eu te pegue de jeito nessa cama agora e te faça gemer meu nome incontáveis vezes enquanto urramos de prazer... _– ele desceu os beijos por seu pescoço e então subiu numa lambida lenta e sexy até seu queixo chegando até a sua boca. Ele apenas sorriu e sugou o seu lábio, e sentiu-se vitorioso ao ouvir seu suspiro de prazer e senti-la languida sob si. – _Ótimo querida... Mas o mais importante nesse momento é nosso filho... _– levantou-se de cima dela, e como se não tivesse acontecido nada ele se afastou dela e foi até o closet.

A castanha o olhou incrédula por um momento. Num segundo ele estava todo viril e sexy a seduzindo e no outro se afastava como se não tivessem feito nada demais. Ela então se tocou que ele estava brincando com ela. Ficou encolerizada com a constatação. Ficou furiosa consigo mesma por saber que ele sabia que tinha total domínio sobre ela.

- _Não precisa escolher a roupa que eu vou usar. Pode deixar que sei escolher muito bem._ – a mulher levantou-se e foi até o closet.

- _Pois não parece_ – Draco não lhe deu muita atenção e continuou procurando ali algo apropriado para a ocasião.

- _Saia, Draco._ – a mulher ordenou o fitando. – _Eu não vou pedir novamente._

O loiro apenas deu de ombros e passou por ela saindo do quarto. Tivera que tomar tamanha força de vontade para se afastar dela. Ele queria tanto quanto ela concretizar o que suas palavras disseram. Ainda estava duro quando entrou em seu quarto para se arrumar para o almoço.

-oOoOoOo-

Hermione se arrumou com esmero e paciência, não teve pressa para terminar sua produção, seu filho ia precisar dela, contudo, ele não entendia a importância desse tipo de evento, então não passaria pela mesma chatice de recepcionar a todas aquelas pessoas que ela mal conhecia e que provavelmente seriam hipócritas com ela.

Dispensou a empregada que, provavelmente, Luna ou Draco mandara-lhe para ajudá-la, isso era um sinal de que ela se demorava e que o almoço já havia começado.

Deu uma última revisada no visual na frente do espelho e satisfeita com a roupa, maquilagem e cabelo, sorriu e então saiu do quarto respirando fundo para conseguir forças para agüentar aquela tarde maçante de sorrisos.

Andando graciosamente, recuperando a compostura e classe que ela aprendera quando casara com Draco e que abandonara quando se separara. Encaminhou-se para a escada principal, que dava para a grande sala e hall.

Hermione desceu lentamente as escadarias sorrindo brandamente para os convidados que já haviam chegado antes dela ter descido. Seu vestido pérola, num modelo leve de verão realçava delicadamente suas curvas e a sua pele.

_- Srta. Hermione._ – Blaise, o melhor amigo de Draco, se adiantou ao pé da escada para recebê-la. – _É um prazer revê-la._ – ele segurou em suas mãos quando ela ofereceu e a ajudou a descer os últimos degraus beijando seus dedos em seguida.

Draco e Blaise se conheceram na escola e fizeram faculdade juntos. Blaise era rico e bem educado. Porém, sua mãe não possuía grandes empresas como os Malfoy's nem um nome prestigiado. Ele era o filho único da última esposa de um banqueiro velho que falecera deixando-a com uma grande pensão e uma gorda herança. Porém nada mais dos negócios foi deixado a ele.

Blaise estudou e batalhou para crescer com sua empresa de advocacia. Ele e sua empresa cuidavam da parte jurídica de Draco. Confiavam em si tanto na parte profissional quanto na pessoal e Hermione se afeiçoara muito a ele quando ela e Draco foram casados. Encontrou nele um bom amigo.

Hermione gostava de promover jantares em sua casa e chamar Blaise, ele era um bom amigo e sempre a fazia se sentir confortável em qualquer ambiente.

O jeito espontâneo e alegre da castanha fazia com que os jantares fossem sempre animados e alegres, contratando com a seriedade de Draco, nessas vezes eles conseguiam até fazer com que o loiro sorrisse mais e ficasse mais relaxado.

_- Blaise, é um prazer revê-lo._ – a castanha o cumprimentou gentil e calorosa. – _Já lhe pedi que não usasse mais esse prefixo tão formal. Por favor, me chame apenas de Hermione. _

_- Força do hábito, Hermione._ – ele se forçou a abstrair o prefixo. – _Joshua é um menino muito inteligente e ativo, meus parabéns._ – Blaise a felicitou e Hermione sabia que era de coração.

_- Obrigada._ – Hermione fez uma mesura respeitosa.

Ela se despediu desejando ao moreno de cabelos curtos que ficasse a vontade e se dirigiu as outras pessoas que já estavam lá. Uma delas era o casal Cedrico Diggory, empresário e sócio das empresas Malfoy, com sua esposa Cho.

Cumprimentou-os cortês e respeitosamente, como mandava a etiqueta e se afastou indo receber as pessoas que chegavam. Logo chegaram mais pessoas. Uns que ela não conhecia, outros que ela conhecera e tinha que forçar seu sorriso por educação e sabia que eles faziam o mesmo.

Um dos poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que ela deu foi quando o casal Greengrass Leonard, outro empresário importante, e sua esposa Fleur chegaram. Hermione e Fleur se casaram quase na mesma época. Ela era só alguns anos mais velha então já namorava Leonard há alguns anos antes de casar.

As duas foram apresentadas no meio da sociedade, mas logo se identificaram pelas estórias parecidas e viraram amigas. Fleur também era estrangeira, francesa, e também não era rica ou de família importante na França.

A loira passara por dificuldades também para se adaptar a alta sociedade inglesa, afinal, ela era apenas uma funcionária das empresas Greengrass que se apaixonou pelo chefe e foi correspondida. Os boatos eram muitos, mas ela conseguiu abstraí-los e superou-os da melhor forma possível.

_- Sra. Greengrass._ – Hermione cumprimentou-a, preferiu usar o prefixo formal, afinal não se viam à cinco anos, e não sabia como estaria a relação entre elas. _– Sr. Greengrass._ – a castanha sorriu fazendo uma mesura para os dois.

_- Mione!_ – a loira a cumprimentou sem uso de prefixo o que deixou a castanha mais relaxada, constatando que ainda poderiam voltar a ser grandes amigas. _– Que bom que está de volta, ficamos muito contentes ao descobrir que teve um filho, podemos apresentar os dois. Vincent... _– a loira chamou o menino da mesma idade de Joshua, que vinha logo atrás segurando a mão da babá. Os cabelos loiros platinados como da mãe e os olhos azuis-esverdeados como do pai não negavam a origem. Apresentou o menino para Hermione ele a cumprimentou formalmente, porem meigamente e então a babá o levou para onde estavam as outras crianças. – _Queria tanto ter compartilhado esse momento contigo minha amiga. _– a loira agora já era mais íntima visto que o marido as deixara a sós para poderem por a conversa em dia. – _Você já estava longe quando descobri que estava grávida de Vincent. _– ela sorriu brandamente.

_- Eu sinto muito Fleur._ – a castanha ficou um tanto chateada por isso, teria muito apreciado compartilhar aqueles momentos com Fleur, naquele mundo ela era tão solitária quanto ela. – _Só descobri a gravidez de Joshua quando já estava na América também. Mas não falaremos mais disso, é passado, e vamos desejar o melhor para nossos filhos no futuro, espero que sejam muito amigos. _

_- Assim espero minha amiga._ – a loira sorriu e elas se viraram para a janela para apreciar as crianças que brincavam no jardim com suas respectivas babás a tira colo. Joshua já brincava com Henry, filho de Cedrico e Cho, que era apenas dois anos mais velho que ele, e agora Vincent se aproximava deles para brincarem. – _Estou grávida, Mione. _– a loira comentou como se fosse algo comum para a castanha.

_- Meus parabéns! –_ Hermione sorriu verdadeiramente contente para a amiga e a abraçou efusivamente a assustando um pouco. – _Me desculpe, não consegui conter a emoção. Leonard já sabe? _

_- Contarei para ele essa noite._ – a loira mordeu os lábios e sorriu.

_- Desejo toda a felicidade para vocês e para essa nova criança que virá, vocês merecem._ – Hermione cumprimentou-a novamente e então se afastou se desculpando, pois chegara mais convidados.

Mais um pouco naquela situação de anfitriã, mesmo não sendo mais a esposa de Draco, mas como o almoço era em homenagem ao seu filho, ela como mãe, fazia o posto de anfitriã. Reconheceu a limusine da família McLaggen chegando, então saiu dali Sirius, o herdeiro da fortuna McLaggen e Dafne Greengrass? Pelos braços entrelaçados, no mínimo ela estava comprometida com o herdeiro McLaggen.

Hermione conhecera Dafne Greengrass, irmã mais velha de Astoria e prima de Greengrass Leonard quando já estava casada com Draco. Ela era uma dama da alta sociedade, porém diferente das outras, era meiga e tímida. Sentia que ela era oprimida, tanto pela família, quanto pela sociedade que era mordaz quando queria.

Sebastian, o pai de Dafne e Astoria, dividia com Leonard o comando das empresas Greengrass, e não se conformava de não ter tido um filho homem, para suceder seu império. Ela conhecera as aflições de Dafne quando percebeu que poderia encontrar na herdeira Greengrass uma boa amiga.

_- Srta. Hermione. –_ a loira de pele leitosa a cumprimentou em sua voz fina e baixa lhe fazendo uma mesura. – _É um prazer reencontrá-la novamente. Ficamos felizes de saber que estava de volta a Inglaterra e radiantes em saber de Joshua. _

_- Srta. Hermione._ – o herdeiro McLaggen fez uma mesura também e puxou mais Dafne para perto de si.

A castanha olhou intrigada para toda aquela intimidade, mas isso foi, pois até aquele momento ela não havia reparado na aliança no dedo dos dois.

_- Desculpe, Srta. Hermione. –_ Dafne corou levemente ao perceber sua indelicadeza_. – Esqueci que você ainda não sabe. Faz três anos eu e Córmaco nos casamos. Sou uma McLaggen agora. _– ela sorriu e Hermione pode ver a felicidade verdadeira em seus olhos. _– Tenho que lhe apresentar nossa filha, Alicia, ela tem apenas três anos... –_ eles deram espaço para a babá se aproximar e mostrar a pequenina e tímida menina de pele mais morena que a da mãe, os cabelos tão lisos e castanhos como os do pai e os olhos azuis-esverdeados que eram as marcas de um Greengrass.

_- Ela é linda Dafne._ – a castanha sorriu para eles _– Espero que ela e Joshua possam ser grandes amigos. _

Eles se despediram e então ficando mais um tempo ali Hermione foi "salva" por Blaise que veio em seu socorro guiando-a para dentro da casa com a desculpa que queria conversar com ela. Um dos motivos por ela gostar do amigo era a descrição e perspicácia dele.

-oOoOoOo-

Draco estava ocupado conversando com os convidados, conversando com seus sócios na verdade. Afinal era isso que a maioria era e ele não tentaria entrar numa conversa numa roda feminina.

Ele estava inquieto com o atraso de Hermione, odiava ter que ficar fazendo sala, pelo menos Luna estava ali para ajudá-lo. Nesses tempos em que voltara a sua solteirice era sua governanta que fazia esse trabalho.

Foi a voz de Blaise se afastando que chamou a sua atenção. Ele se virou para a escada para ver sua castanha aparecer com um radiante e belo vestido pérola de verão que realçava a beleza de sua pele. Ela estava belíssima!

Ele teve medo dela provocá-lo novamente vestindo algo espalhafatoso e ridículo como antes que iria causar embaraço para ambos, mas parece que ela tomou juízo e resolveu pensar em nosso filho, o loiro pensou.

Ele estreitou os olhos ao visualizar aquela cena. Seu melhor amigo beijando a mão de sua ex-esposa enquanto ela lhe sorria radiantemente. Apertou a mão mais forte em torno do copo de wisky controlando a raiva e o... ciúmes. Sim ele estava com ciúmes do seu melhor amigo. Ele queria aquele sorriso para ele, ele queria aquele momento para ele...

Ele ficou um tempo isolado, bebendo seu wisky tentando recuperar a compostura enquanto a via cumprimentar a todos com educação e cordialidade. Ele sorriu de canto ao ver que ela não havia se esquecido das aulas de etiqueta que ele havia pagado a ela quando se casaram.

_- Ela está linda não é? –_ ele foi pego distraído quando demorou a focalizar a pessoa que o abordava. Cho, sua única amiga mulher, e por vezes companheira de cama nesses anos.

_- Hun? –_ ele se virou para a mulher de cabelos negros como a noite que bebia seu champagne.

_- Ela está linda, mais linda e radiante que antes. –_ ela sorriu o mirando enigmática _– A maternidade faz bem a qualquer mulher. _

_- Sim, ela está perfeita. –_ ele respondeu sucinto como sempre.

_- Ela é uma grande mulher Draco, está mais madura e decidida, vê-se em seu semblante isso._ – ela bebericou novamente o champagne e então sorriu levemente para seu amigo e esporádico companheiro de cama. – _Acho bom você correr atrás do tempo perdido, se não vai perdê-la novamente... _– ela sorriu amigável para Draco e dessa vez se afastou não esperando que ele respondesse.

Draco estreitou os olhos para ela vendo uma das poucas mulheres que admirava se afastar. Ainda ficava intrigado como Cho conseguia saber o que ele pensava, às vezes lê-lo como um livro aberto, sem que ele falasse nada.

Ele conhecia Cho desde a juventude e ela foi a única mulher que conseguira se aproximar dele. Logo se tornaram amigos, do jeito deles claro, e ela o aconselhava sobre o mundo feminino, como entender as mulheres, do que elas gostavam...

Teve uma época que Draco até achou que era apaixonado por Cho, até namoraram por um tempo quando jovens, ele foi o primeiro dela, mas logo viram que amor não era o principal neles, e sim a amizade, contudo não discordaram que havia química entre eles e que poderiam ter encontros esporádicos quando batesse a vontade.

Alguns anos depois Cho se casou com Cedrico Diggori, um empresário inglês e não precisava ser um gênio para saber que aquilo era um casamento arranjado, um enlace entre famílias para unir as empresas. Cho não reclamou, afinal ela nunca fora muito romântica e não mudaria sua vida por causa do novo marido que com certeza não faria o mesmo.

Filhos só com o marido, mas "encontros esporádicos" com qualquer um que ela quisesse, e com certeza, ele também, poderia ter. Contudo, Draco não procurou Cho quando estava casado com Hermione, não precisava ter sexo com ela, sua esposa o completava, mas logo que terminou a primeira que ele procurou foi ela. Sua amiga, companheira discreta e confidente.

Quando ele viu Blaise se aproximando novamente de sua mulher e se afastando com ela para uma das salas da casa ele achou melhor anunciar o almoço e mandou Luna levar os convidados para o jardim e os acomodá-los em suas mesas.

Virou seu wisky então foi até a sala de descanso chamar Hermione, a mãe de Josh, que tinha que estar ao lado dele aquele dia, e não ao lado do padrinho do menino. Mas no fundo ele sabia, ele sabia que estava indo lá porque não queria deixar os dois a sós. Estava com ciúmes.

_- Acho que você gostará..._ – Draco ouviu Hermione dizendo rindo para o seu melhor amigo.

_- Se você está dizendo, então acredito Mione... –_ o moreno respondeu com um sorriso de canto para a castanha.

Draco respirou profundamente sentindo a intimidade dos dois. Ele fez uma tosse forçada para que os dois percebessem sua presença ali.

_- Vim buscá-la querida. Está na hora do almoço. –_ ele se adiantou até ela com seu olhar enigmático e lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar do sofá.

A castanha assentiu e aceitou a mão do ex-marido cordialmente levantando-se de onde estava sentada.

_- Depois conversaremos mais sobre isso. –_ a mulher se despediu do amigo piscando-lhe marotamente e então seguiu de braços dados com Draco para o jardim.

Eles chegaram juntos, distribuindo sorrisos, pelo menos Hermione o estava, e então se dirigiram para a cabeceira da mesa. Draco na ponta e Hermione ao seu lado. O resto da tarde e do almoço transcorreu normalmente, nada absurdo ocorreu, apenas algo que a castanha não conseguiu perceber. Seu ex-marido que a fitava possessivo toda vez que ela se inclinava para conversar com seu melhor amigo, ela sorri e conversava quase em sussurros com ele, algo que fez o sangue de Draco ferver, e ele tiraria essa situação a limpo com ela assim que estivessem sozinhos...

-oOoOoOo-


End file.
